


Cycles

by TastelessMischief



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100 year slowburn, Alcohol, Angst, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Not sure who Taako is endgame with, Possible NSFW Scenes, SPOILER: endgame blupjeans, Slow Burn, blupjeans, future taakitz, like major spoilers, lupcretia, spoilers for all of balance, taagnus, this isn't a smut fic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastelessMischief/pseuds/TastelessMischief
Summary: What happens when you fall in love over the course of 100 years to then forget any of it ever happened?When you find someone new and then remember?See Magnus and Taako's relationship grow throughout the stolen century and the aftermath during their time with the Bureau of Balance.





	1. Cycle 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ny'all I've been in Taagnus hell for the past week and this is the result  
I'm determined to finish the fic this time and maybe i will eventually finish my other ones... oops
> 
> But remember to leave a kudos and a comment to fuel my ego uwu

Taako didn’t know these people very well. He knew his sister and that was all he needed. But, he was used to travelling with people he barely knew and then moving on to the next thing. After the first few cycles, he realized that this was a semi-permanent situation. And from mere exposure he found himself growing closer to his companions. 

He and his sister were already close as can be. His relationship to her never changed. Even when faced with the changes of letting new people grow closer to them, it never came between them.

Merle had good intentions and Taako found his antic humorous. He’d never had a father figure before and Merle was pretty close to what he’d expect one to be like.

Him and Davenport. Taako always had an attitude against authority but Davenport never tried to boss him around or pretend to be a youngster like him. Davenport treated Taako like an equal while letting them both keep their authenticity. He helped Taako realize he wasn't just a stowaway cook, he was part of the crew. Part of a family. 

Barry was fun to mess with. But ended up worming his way into Taako’s heart. He admired Barry’s dedication and curiosity. He was modest and meager and Taako adored him as one adored a lost puppy. Lup had also put a good word in for the nerd.

Him and Lucretia didn’t always see eye to eye. They were both headstrong and stubborn in their own ways. However, whenever one of them was in danger, the other seemed to lose control of their actions. During an early cycle, Taako pushed Lucretia out of the way of a miniature avalanche. She had suffered severe bruises and cuts but Taako bled out in front of her, taking the worst of the hit. In a cycle soon after, Lucretia interfered in a bar fight Taako got involved in and paid for it greatly. Luckily, Magnus was able to calm the situation down before things got fatal. 

Since then, they’ve shared a mutual understanding of each other. 

All these people managed to soften Taako enough to consider them friends. Good friends. By the tenth cycle, he was finally comfortable around them.

All except Magnus.

Magnus puzzled Taako from the start. He was hasty, rambunctious, and affectionate. He was like a kid, hungry for adventure and trying to fight everything he could. He was always loud and down to party. Him and Lup got along well. He also had no concept of personal space. Magnus was a hugger. Taako was not. And even before the first cycle, Taako recognized this was a problem. 

Magnus was pretty respectful of Taako’s boundaries. Ever since Taako freaked out the first time Magnus scooped him into a bear hug, Magnus was sure to not touch him without consent. But he wouldn’t hesitate to offer Taako a hug at any occasion. He’d stretch his massive arms wide, giving Taako a grin or a raised eyebrow. Taako would shoot him a look and Magnus would shrug or give an understanding nod. No matter what, his goofy grin never faltered. It was difficult for Taako to say no everytime. By the third cycle, he was worn down enough to occasionally sigh and say “Fine.” And get scooped into a hug.

However, at the end of the first cycle, when Magnus had died, Taako was so overcome with relief seeing him standing in the ship again, and Magnus feeling the same, seeing Taako safe and sound, they both hugged each other tight. Taako had practically jumped into Magnus’ arms and Magnus, surprised, latched onto him. After a moment, Taako retreated, embarrassed. 

Everyone else hugged as well. It was a confusing moment. There was nothing to be embarrassed about but Taako immediately regretted it. He regretted it more at the end of the second cycle when Magnus immediately hugged Taako when they reappeared on the ship. 

This happened at the end of each cycle. Taako wanted to protest but Magnus always seemed so close to tears and so relieved Taako was okay. He would then hug everyone else, too. But Taako was always first. And that's when Magnus always seemed the most emotional. 

Taako let it go on, for the sake of finding out Magnus’ intentions. 

They were at the 13th cycle. Merle was grumbling about how unlucky this cycle would be, but Lup gave Taako a knowing grin. 13 was her favorite number. It was the most feminine number, thus why it was deemed unlucky. For Taako and Lup, it was lucky. 

They stepped off of The Starblaster to go explore. Barry stumbled over his words asking Lup if she’d go with him to check out their government type and values. She laughed at him and turned to Taako.

“What do you think, Ko?”

“By all means, go ahead. I can check out the restaurants by myself.” Taako waved her off, smirking at Barry’s flustered facial expression.

“Are you going out to lunch Taako?” Magnus appeared behind him, the same stupid grin plastered on his face. “Mind if I tag along?”

“Yeah, go nuts, my dude. But I get to order for you.”

They headed into town, scouring the restaurants until Taako found the one that seemed the most popular. The two sat down and waited to be served. Taako was always comfortable in silence. He didn’t feel the need for idle chit chat. It seemed Magnus was the opposite. 

“So… What are we ordering?” 

“That’s a surprise Boo-boo. But don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure you know my taste by now. Everyone’s taste, actually.” Magnus tapped his leg, a nervous tick Taako picked up on.

“I mean, I know Merle doesn't like peppers and you’ll put hot sauce on anything, but I wouldn't say I know everything. Just enough that I won't have to recook anything.” Taako actually had their palates down to a science. It only took a month for him to be able to tell exactly how much salt everyone would need in their soup or when to take everyone’s portion of vegetables out of the pan based on how crunchy they liked them. 

“Well, I always like your food better than any of the planets’ restaurants.”

“Is that why i always see you most frequently for meals? I was beginning to think you have a crush on me.” Taako teased.

Magnus laughed. “It’s tempting. With the way you cook, anyone would be lucky to have you as a husband. But of course, you are more than your cooking.” 

“Mhm,” Taako put down his menu and stared Magnus down across the table. “What more is there to me, Maggie? What else do you know about me?” He challenged.

“To be honest, Taako? Not much.”

Taako sat back in his seat and went back to pretending to read the menu. “I see.”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of weird? We’ve basically been living together for the past 10 years and I don't know much of anything about you? I mean, this may be the most time we’ve spent alone together. We barely talk about ourselves, it's always just observations about whatever new planet.”

“That’s our job, baby. It’s not that weird.”

“Taako, I have Barry’s whole life story at this point. I even know a good deal about Lup. Everything I know about you is from her! It’s weird that we’ve been stuck together for 10 years and I know nothing about you!”

Taako stuck his hand out to Magnus. “Hi. The name’s Taako Taaco. I’m a wizard and a chef. Oh, yeah, and I’m awesome. Nice to meet you. That’s all you need to know about me.” 

Magnus took Taako’s hand but instead of shaking it, he held it. He used it to pull Taako closer to him. 

“But i want to know more, Taako.” He saw the discomfort in Taako’s expression and let go of his hand. “I want to get to know you better and be closer to you. Is that too much to ask?” 

“Yes, actually.” Taako watched disappointment spread across Magnus’ face and sighed. “Fine. I’ll humor you. What do you wanna know.” 

When Taako had started opening up, Magnus slyly ordered them some drinks, hoping to get deeper into things. What he got instead was Taako tipsily ranting about all the food.

“They obviously used too much worcestershire sauce! and they oversalted the soup! You can't un-salt something! Can you believe this??”

Magnus blinked. He wasn’t feeling too hot. He had done the majority of the drinking and had maybe overdone it a bit.

“Has anyone told you how amazing you are?” He blurted.

“Yes, Honey, we’ve been over this, I’m Taako. but try to focus!! Worcestershire!!!”

“No, I’m serious. No one else would be able to tell little things like that. Listening to you talk about food so passionately is really special. I only know how to hit things.” Magnus swayed in his seat. 

“What are you saying? How much did you drink?” Taako deflected.

“I wanna listen to you talk all the time. Can we please hang out more?” 

“We should get you home, okay?” Taako threw some money on the table for the bill and stood up, tending to Magnus.

“Please? Can we hang out more?” 

“Yeah, sure, fine. You probably won’t remember later anyway.” He slung one of Magnus’ arms around his shoulders and helped him up. 

“Promise?” 

“Yea, I promise. Can you walk?”

“Yeah… just stay with me?” They started walking, Taako trying to help Magnus keep his balance. 

“Sure. Are you feeling unsteady?” 

“No, I just like having you close.”

After getting Magnus safely into bed, Taako slipped out of his room, running right into his sister. 

“Oooo? Sneaking out of your date’s room? Things went well, I take it.”

“Shut up! Idiot got too drunk i was just trying to be a decent person!”

“Why are you so flushed?” Lup gasped “Taako, did he get you to drink??”

Taako rolled his eyes. “I just tried their wine. He ordered the drinks I just played along.” 

“Trying the wine isn’t enough to get you tipsy, young man.”

“How was your date, Lupa? Barold was a gentleman?” 

“It’s funny how confidently he can talk to world leaders but he stumbles asking me how my day was.”

“You didnt deny it was a date.”

“It wasn’t but I have nothing to hide so i dont get as defensive as you.”

“Fuck off.” Taako brushed past her to the kitchen.

“Woah, I was kidding. You okay?”

“I’m just going to make some decent food.” He turned to give her a smirk. “The food here sucks. Do you want anything?” 

“Whatever you’re making, just make some extra for me. I’m gonna tell Lucretia what we found out and I’ll be there in a little bit.”

“Sounds good, tell Cretia i said hi.”

“I will. But Taako? Is there anything you want to tell me? About you and Magnus? You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“Lup, for the last time, no. He’s more annoying than anything. And too affectionate for his own good.”

“Okay, I trust you. but if you realized how touch starved you really are and change your mind, i’ll still support you.”

“Great, thanks.” Taako rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen.

Lup loved her brother and thought it’d be nice if he got himself a boyfriend. But she knew that was unlikely. She knew she was projecting. As he headed to the kitchen, she went to Lucretia’s room, nicely knocking twice before letting herself in. Lucretia was at her desk, writing. 

“Hey, Barry and I went to check out the planet, you want the 411?” Lup skipped over to the desk, sitting on the edge, knowing Lucretia hated that.

“That’d be very helpful, yes.” Lucretia looked at Lup with tired eyes. 

“Okay, most important Taako and Magnus went on a date!”

“Let me guess, Taako wanted to check out the food and Magnus tagged along?”

“You’re so smart… but no fun…” Lup pouted.

“Can I know what you and Barry found out?” 

Lup ran her fingers through Lucretia’s hair. “You know what you have to do first.” 

Lucretia sighed and stood up in front of Lup, who wrapped her arms around Lucretia’s neck. Lucretia trailed her hands up and down Lup’s sides. 

“Do you think Taako will let Magnus into his heart?” Lucretia asked. 

“Probably not…” Lup sighed. “He’s not at all like me…” She leaned in and closed the space between them, kissing Lucretia.

The next morning, Taako was preparing breakfast when Magnus shuffled in behind him. 

“How’s your head, dummy? Dining rooms on the other side.” Taako snarked, not looking up from his pan.

“It hurts but i’m not any stupider. I came to the kitchen on purpose.”

“I’m absolutely not letting you attempt to cook anything in my kitchen. If you want a hangover cure, I’ll whip one up for you.”

“I didn’t come to cook I came to hang out with you!” Magnus shot Taako that stupid smile again.

“Taako flies solo, Bubula. Go sit yourself down in the living room and I'll whip you up some bone broth.”

“First of all, nasty. I can nurse my own hangover. Second of all, I wasn’t that messed up and I distinctly remember you promising we could hang out more!”

Taako rolled his eyes. He didn't understand this guy’s hyperfixation on him.

“Must’ve been your imagination. Taako does not make promises.” He finally looked up from his pan just in time to see Magnus get very close, a hand on the counter on either side of Taako, trapping him. Taako pressed himself as far back against the counter as possible. 

“You promised.” Magnus’ smile had been replaced by a dejected puppy-dog look. Taako sighed in defeat. 

“Okay, jeez! There’s no need to be dramatic. If you want to hang around the kitchen, knock yourself out. Just don’t touch anything.”

Magnus’ smile returned, inches away from Taako’s own grimacing face. Magnus backed away, celebrating to himself. Taako sighed. What did he get himself into?

The hunger came earlier than they had expected that cycle. Just a bit. Taako and Magnus were at the most prestigious restaurant in town at the time. Taako was a few glasses of wine in and Magnus was snickering at his complaints. 

“All I'm saying is every single restaurant on this planet has an issue with worcestershire!! It’s not that hard to just lay off it a bit!”

“I know, I know. You’ve been saying it since the first day we got here. When you finally agreed to be my friend.” Magnus seemed to radiate happiness as he recalled this memory.

“I never agreed to be your friend, buckaroo. I just tolerate your presence.” He sipped his wine, watching Magnus’ smile waver slightly. 

“But… we are friends right?” 

Taako stayed silent, the atmosphere changing from light hearted goofiness to grave sincerity.

It wasn’t just the question that hung in the air that made everything seem off. Something was wrong.

“Taako?” Magnus’ smile was gone. It was replaced with a look of worry. 

“Magnus I-“ Taako was interrupted by an earthquake-like shaking of the building. They knew what it was immediately. 

The hunger was back.

Magnus sprung into action, grabbing Taako’s wrist and pulling him up and out of the restaurant. 

They both knew at this point it wouldn’t matter if they died. They’d just reappear on the ship. But that doesn’t erase the pain or psychological damage of being killed over and over. And there was always a hint of doubt at the end of each cycle. What if they don’t reappear on the ship?

The town was being destroyed by the hunger. There was a panicked commotion and Magnus needed to get him and Taako back to the Star Blaster before they were left behind. Taako only drank when he was out to eat with Magnus. He didn’t handle his alcohol well and was tripping behind Magnus, almost falling if it wasn’t for Magnus’ tight grasp on his wrist.

“Taako, I’m sorry for not asking first!” Magnus yelled, picking up Taako and carrying him bridal style as he ran toward their base.

“I was walking just fine but if you INSIST on being dramatic…”

Within minutes, Magnus rushed into the entrance of the starblaster. When he was put down, Taako immediately realized no one was making fun of him. 

“Where’s Lup?” He asked, beginning to panic. 

“She went for a walk this morning and we haven’t seen her since…” Barry said, with an unsteady voice.

“She has 2 minutes to get back and then we’re leaving.” Lucretia announced. “It’s okay. She’ll be back one way or another.”

“And just leave her to get destroyed?? Listen to yourself!” Taako shouted at Lucretia who noticeably flinched at his outburst.

“I’m sorry, Taako, but she will be back. We can’t compromise the ship.” 

“Barry, where did she go walking?” Magnus asked.

“The mountains? We’ve been keeping an eye out but haven’t seen her-”

Before Barry could finish his sentence, Magnus rushed out of the ship, towards the mountains on the opposite side of town. Taako ran out after him, stopping in the doorway.

“Magnus! What the fuck are you doing?!” 

“I’m gonna go get your sister! I’ll be back in 2 minutes, tops!” He yelled over his shoulder, disappearing into the trees. 

Taako whipped around, glaring at Lucretia who avoided his gaze. Merle patted Taako’s leg, comfortingly.

“He’ll be back. He may be a reckless dumbass but he’s our reckless dumbass and he is really amazing.”

Taako knelt down to Merle’s height. 

“I know. But between you and me, most of his amazing feats are purely coincidental.”

Merle laughed at this. It eased some of Taako’s tension. They’d be back. They would.

“We have to go.” Davenport declared, Lucretia behind him. 

“Captain, please. Please, give him just another minute.” 

Taako hardly ever referred to Davenport as ‘Captain’ in such a sincere manner. It was always snarky or cynical. Davenport recognized the fear poorly masked in Taako’s eyes and nodded. 

“1 minute.”

Taako went back to staring out the doorway. 

Magnus found Lup not too deep in the mountains. She was on the ground, her leg stuck under a rock.

“Magnus!! A little help, please?”

“Lup!! Did this fall on you?”

“No, it was already on the ground and i crawled under it- Yes, it fell on me! Are we trapped here? Did they leave?”

“Not yet, but they might soon. This is gonna hurt like a bitch…” Magnus pushed the boulder off of Lup’s leg. She screamed as the pressure shifted from one part of her leg to another, like a steam roller.

“I’m so sorry.” Magnus whispered, helping her up. He turned around so she could climb on his back. Her leg was bloodied and limp. He took off towards the starblaster.

“Taako, that’s it, we’ve gotta go. They’ll be back for the next cycle but only if we can make it out of here.” 

Taako bit the inside of his cheek and tore his gaze away from outside the ship. 

“Fine. Let’s just go.” 

Lucretia reached out a hand towards Taako and he hit it away. 

“I don’t want your pity. You’re the one that’s so adamant about leaving my sister behind so don’t act like you care.”

“Taako,” Davenport scolded. “You know that’s not true. We’re just trying to think logically. We all care for each other very much. We need to go. Now.”

“Wait!” Merle tugged on Taako’s shirt sleeve. “Wait! I see them!” 

Taako turned to the entrance to see a bloodied Lup on Magnus’ back. He ran out to meet Magnus and then run beside him. 

“Lup! What happened are you okay?!”

“I’m just dandy, Mango’s got me! But why haven’t you left yet? The hunger’s here, ya know?”

“We were waiting for you, doofus!”

“Idiot. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” 

Magnus lowered Lup to the floor as they got into the starblaster and took off his shirt to dress her wounds. Davenport took off. 

“Merle! Please, come try to heal her!” Magnus pleaded. 

“Guys, really i’m okay! We’re about to reset anyway!” Lup tried to sit up and Taako pushed her back to lying down.

“Dumbass, you’re in pain! Let him heal you!” Taako shook as she held his hand.

“Taako, you know how tough I am, this doesn’t bother me one bit! but if it means that much to you, I'll let them pamper me.”

Magnus moved closer to Taako as Merle took over, healing Lup’s wounds. Magnus leaned gently against Taako who buried his head in his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't take constructive criticism on ships. If you don't ship Taagnus then you don't have to read it. A lot of this follows canon with my personal headcanons so if i get something wrong please plead disbelief it's been a while since i listened to stolen century


	2. Cycle 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO okay chapter 2 is up for real now  
I did not proof read this like,,, at all  
i ran it through the grammar and spell-check thing on docs but besides that it's unedited im so sorry

After the events of cycle 13, Taako has softened when it comes to Magnus. He doesn't deny their friendship or avoid him anymore. It was at the point where Taako would invite Magnus to do things with him.

Currently, they were throwing stones in a lake. They were a few months into cycle 15 and already found the light of creation. They were now just trying to pass the time until they could move on. This cycle wasn't extremely populated. The land was beautiful. The forests were filled with trees of every shade of green and clear, glistening lakes. There were all types of interesting woodland creatures that didn't shy away from humans. 

Taako’s last stone had gotten 7 skips, a hobby he and Lup had picked up since they were young. Magnus’ record was 2 skips. 

“I thought you’d be better at this, Bubula.” Taako teased, looking for another smooth stone. 

“I thought so too… I just don't have as much practice as you I guess.”

“Lup and I are natch born talents. You can practice all you want.” 

“Did you guys go to lakes often?” Magnus threw his stone which plummeted into the water with a single splash. 

“When we needed to be out of everyone’s way and we had nothing better to do we’d wander.”

“And they were fine just letting two kids run off on their own?”

“Magnus, we weren’t wanted.” Taako’s stone skipped twice and fell. “We fought tooth and nail to earn our keep. If we disappeared it wouldn’t matter.” 

He busied himself finding another stone. 

“Well,” Magnus aimed his stone. “You’re very much wanted now.”

Taako, looked up in surprise. He was so focused on Magnus’ face that he didn’t bother to watch the stone. 

“Taako!! Did you see that?! It skipped 4 times! ...Taako?” Magnus’ look of excitement turned to that of worry, seeing Taako’s dazed expression.

Taako snapped himself out of it, laughing half heartedly. “Four? Maybe i was wrong- with enough practice you could be as good as me.” Taako threw his stone. It didn’t skip.

“What about Lup could I beat her?” Magnus asked, picking up another rock.

“Not a chance.”

Some time later, Taako and Magnus were in the kitchen. Magnus was insisting on helping Taako with dinner. Taako would rather die than let Magnus touch anything. 

“Let me just measure the ingredients or something!” Magnus was trying to reach past Taako to his setup.

“Absolutely not, don’t even think about touching that worcestershire!” Taako was using all his strength to keep Magnus from touching his stuff. 

“Better let him do it, Mango,” A voice came from the doorway. “Taako’s magic at measuring, he probably doesn’t even have any cups or spoons for you to use.”

“Lup, don’t be ridiculous, of course i have measuring equipment… somewhere…”

Magnus’ face lit up. “Woah, how do you cook without measuring cups??”

Taako smirked. “Watch. This recipe calls for 1 tablespoon of worcestershire.” 

He picked up the worcestershire and poured some into his hand. 

“Now, you’re probably wondering how I could be so inaccurate when i’ve already made such a fuss over it. But watch.”

He used his spare hand to search a drawer and fish out a tablespoon. He poured the sauce from his hand into the spoon and it was a perfect measurement. 

“Woah!! Do it again!!” Magnus chanted, like a toddler watching a magic show. 

“Amazing, isn’t he?” Lup asked, leaning against Magnus. “Do you wanna go out tonight? I found a town with a bar and it’s only a 30 minute hike.” 

“Hell yeah!” Magnus high fived Lup. “Let me change and we can go!”

“How are you gonna get home, idiots?” Taako asked, annoyed.

“We’ll be fine. Cycles almost over anyway it won’t matter if we get mauled by bears or something!” Lup smiled at her brother. 

“Don’t say that! You two would really leave me trapped here with Merle and Barold?” 

“You can come too, Taako!” Magnus suggested.

“Not my scene. Does that mean you won’t be here for dinner?” 

“Probably not, but save us some! We’re both hungry drunks!” Lup was already pulling Magnus out of the kitchen. 

“Whatever. Have fun.” Taako turned back to his cooking, boiling with rage. He didn’t know why he was upset. Those two did shit like this all the time. He was being weird lately. He continued prepping for dinner. 

Lucretia came late to dinner. This often happened when she was working. Merle had eaten quickly to go for a nature walk and Davenport had things to attend to. When Lucretia arrived, Barry was just finishing up and Taako was just sitting down. Barry greeted Lucretia and then bid both her and Taako a good night. He always went to bed early. It was kind of suspicious.

“Good evening, Taako.” She said, sitting across from him. “are you doing well?”

“You know what, ‘cretia? I’ve been better.”

“Where’s Magnus and your sister? They seem to cheer you up.”

“They’re getting wasted at the nearest bar- which is a 30 minute hike away.”

“Lovely.” Lucretia scoffed.

“Yeah, right?” Taako angrily stabbed at his dinner. “And they leave me here alone with all you losers. No offense.” 

“None taken. They didn’t invite you?”

“No…” Taako sighed. “They did but I didn’t wanna go. It seems ridiculous to hike that far and I’m not much of a drinker and they’d probably have more fun with each other then me anyway.”

“Taako, forgive me if i’m overstepping but are you jealous?” 

“What? No! I just think they could be doing better things with their time!”

Lucretia smiled softly. “Sorry… I must be projecting.”

“Projecting? Are you jealous?” 

“Maybe so. I’m not all that social and sometimes your sister exhausts me. But I’d still like to at least be invited out.”

“I’ll be right back.” Taako disappeared back into the kitchen and emerged with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured one for each of them and held his in the air. “To feeling excluded and jealous.”

Lucretia smiled and held hers up with his. And they drank.

Lup and Magnus trekked back through the woods. 

“What kind of bar isn’t open on sundays??” Lup stomped angrily in front of Magnus.

“Maybe it’s a religious thing?” Magnus offered. “At least it’s nice out! The sunset is beautiful.” 

Lup sighed in defeat. “Yeah… I guess it is.” 

“And we can try again some other time. We still have a couple months left in the cycle.” 

“And it’s mostly downhill on the way home… Thanks, Mango, you’re making this a lot better than it could be.” 

They walked, exchanging idle chit chat until the sun was down and they arrived back on the base. They walked in to the dining room to see if there was any other latecomers to dinner. 

“Who needs boys, anyway?? ESPECIALLY boys who pick on you?? Cretia, don’t put up with that bullshit! I know i give ya a hard time but you’ve got so much going for you! You’re a beautiful young woman, you’re ridiculously smart, AND ambidexti-whatever! Any guy would be lucky to have you!” 

They watched a drunk Taako hype up a crying (presumably drunk) Lucretia. They were both on the floor, a bottle of wine in each of their hands.

“Thank you, Taako it doesn’t feel like it sometimes. I’ve had a lot of gir- I mean guy trouble in the past and it just takes its toll.”

“Hey, ‘Cretia, I don’t judge! Girls, guys, it’s all the same. Girls can be nasty too.” Taako took another sip of his wine, catching a glimpse of Lup and Magnus. Lup looked livid. 

“What’s going on?” she demanded. 

“Lucretia and I were just having our own party. Did you two drink the bar clean out already?” 

“The bar was closed.” Lup informed. “We’re stone cold sober.”

“Sucks to be you…” Lucretia muttered, smirking, making Taako snort. 

Lup didn’t seem as amused. 

“I thought drinking ‘wasn’t your scene,’ Koko?” 

“Yeah, getting hammered in public and having to walk home 30 minutes in the dark isn’t my scene. Having a few glasses of wine before bed with a friend is different, Lulu, why are you getting so upset?”

Magnus recognized Lup was fuming and attempted to diffuse the situation. 

“Lup, why don’t we eat something now that we’re home? Taako, is there anything left?”

“Yeah, I saved some for you even though you ditched to go get wasted.” 

“I’m gonna take care of Lucretia and then we can eat.” She helped Lucretia up by her arm and walked her to her room. Lucretia turned over her shoulder. 

“Thank you for tonight, Taako, it meant a lot to me.”

When they disappeared, Magnus leaned over Taako.  
“You okay, buddy? You don’t normally drink…” 

“I’m an adult, thanks.”

“I know you are, but I still worry about you.” 

Taako got himself up to standing, stumbling towards the kitchen. “I’ll heat up some food for you and Lup.” 

Magnus cautiously followed him. “We can handle it if you’re not feeling up for it…”

Taako scoffed and waved him off, going to open the fridge. 

“Not saying you can’t handle it, cause we all know you’re capable… But if you’d rather us do it you can sit down…”

“Magnus, I’m fine, I don’t need a babysitter and I don’t need you to try to spare my feelings. I’ve toats got this.” 

As he opened the fridge he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and starting to fall.

Magnus rushed to his side, catching him and hoisting him up bridal style.

“Taako? Let me do it. Please.”

Taako sighed in defeat. “Okay.”

Taako and Magnus sat across from each other at the table, Magnus eating his now reheated dinner and Taako staring at the ground, moping. From Lucretia’s room they could hear yelling. 

“I messed things up somehow, didn’t I?” Taako asked.

“No… Lup was in a bad mood since the bar was closed. You and Lucretia are allowed to do what you want.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Taako still avoided looking at Magnus.

“Of course not! I’m a little worried since you don’t often drink and a little sad you didn’t want to come with us but I understand. You’re allowed to make your own choices.” Magnus reached across the table and took Taako’s hand. This time, Taako didn’t resist.   
“Taako, you’re important to me and I'm not gonna be mad at you over choosing to hang out with Lucretia instead. Or choosing to or to not have alcohol. As long as you’re happy and safe I can't complain much.” 

Taako sniffled, holding back tears. “Magnus, why are you so nice to me?” 

“We’re friends, Taako. I care about you.” Magnus held Taako’s hand as tears fell down his face.

The morning after that, Lup acted like nothing had happened. They went on like normal for the next few months. Magnus and Lup never went back to the bar.

The hunger was supposed to come any day now. The crew spent most of their time at home, waiting around for their chance to flee. Especially after the events of cycle 13, Taako has acted more anxious than usual when someone leaves the base. 

They were all currently waiting around the dining room, bored. 

“Isn’t it weird we don't celebrate our birthdays anymore?” Lup asked, throwing a fabric ball a few feet in the air repeatedly. “Like, we don’t age but we’ve still been existing for years and years.”

“Maybe we should have a birthday party?” Barry suggested. “I mean, since the hunger hasn’t consistently been 365 days it’d be a bit complicated to tell everyone's exact birthday, especially with the inconsistencies of the planets we visit, but what if we just had one big celebration?”

“Oh hell yeah, right on, Barold!” Lup yelled, jumping up and barking orders. “Everyone scrounge up gifts for each other! It doesn’t have to be good, just a little something for everyone! Merle and Davenport, you’re on decoration duty! Magnus and Taako, we need catering and a cake! Barry, Lucretia, and I will work on cleaning up and setting activities!” 

“Woah, woah, woah, put beef cake on decorations, Taako’s kitchen is Taako’s kitchen!”

“We want a lot of food, Ko, and it's a bonding experience! Let him help! Unless you’d rather trade him for Barry or Merle?”

“Absolutely not, i’ll stick with Magnus then.”

“May I ask when this shindig will take place?” Lucretia asked, seemingly amused at Lup’s antics.

“We don’t know how much time we have left so we should aim for tomorrow.” Lup clapped and waved everyone off. “Lucretia and Barry, meet in my room! Everyone else can figure it out…” 

“No! Don’t touch that!” Taako, scolded, smacking Magnus’ hand as he reached towards Taako’s setup. After deciding the menu the previous night, they woke up early to prepare the food for the party. Taako had gotten everything for the cake together by the time Magnus shuffled in, eager to play. 

“You promised I could actually help!” 

“You will!” Taako stepped to the side, allowing Magnus to stand next to him. “Just do what I say!” 

Magnus nodded, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“We’ll make the cake first and cook while that’s cooling.” 

“Oh, I’ve made cakes before! I totally got this!”

“No, boo-boo, we’re making a real cake. An artistic piece with layers and decorations. Not flour, milk, and sugar blended together with frosting thrown on top.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Start by measuring out 5 cups of flour. Can you do that, sweetheart?” Taako handed Magnus a ring of measuring cups.

“Yessir!” Magnus kept his enthusiasm despite Taako’s condescending attitude. 

Taako found that he didn’t need to give Magnus too much guidance besides reciting the recipe for him and so he started the dinner prep. 

“And once it’s blended you can fill one of each pan up with batter and stick it in the oven.” 

He moved to the other counter, slicing chicken and submerging it in a sauce, handmade the night before, to marinate. 

He suddenly felt a weight on his back. 

“Taakoooo… Baking is hard work....” Magnus was slumped over Taako, his face buried in Taako’s hair.

“What are you doing? I’m holding a knife! What happened with the cake??”

“It’s in the oven and I just realized how tired I am. You do this every day?” Magnus subtly slipped his arms around Taako’s waist. Taako felt his face heating up. 

“Isn’t a bit early to be getting hot and heavy?” Lup asked, in the doorway. 

“Lup! Jeez, how long have you been standing there?!” Taako asked, shoving Magnus away.

“I just came to check on the preparations but it looks like you guys have everything covered. I’ll give you some privacy.” She teased, winking and skipping out the room.

Taako groaned, face red, returning to his chicken. He felt heat across his back as Magnus returned. Taako swung the knife at him and he dodged, laughing.

“Sorry! I’m just sleepy and you’re like a little teddy bear!”

Taako scoffed, trying to refute his statement in the least embarrassing way possible. 

“Whatever!” Very smooth and witty, Taako. “If you have free time then you can chop vegetables!” He dragged Magnus to a clean counter and handed him a knife, cutting board, and a bowl full of vegetables. He then took to cleaning up the cake ingredients. He didn’t feel equipped to handle a knife with his head feeling this fuzzy. 

Magnus must be in a similar predicament because Taako heard a familiar sharp inhale. 

He whipped around, catching Magnus by the wrist which he immediately had tried to hide behind his back. 

“Nothing happened.” Magnus insisted.

“You cut yourself.” Taako stated, staring at the drip of red flowing down Magnus’ finger.

“I’m okay! Really!” Magnus said, letting Taako drag him out of the room towards the medicine cabinet anyway. 

“No, you need to take care of it properly! Not to mention it’s unsanitary to work in the kitchen with an open wound!” He gently wiped the blood away with a cotton ball before soaking another one in disinfectant. Magnus flinched as the liquid seeped into the wound. “Sorry, I know it hurts.”

Once Magnus was all bandaged up, they returned to the kitchen. Taako immediately took the knife and cutting board to the sink to wash them. 

“I don’t think either got any blood on them…” Magnus pointed out, guiltily.

“Better safe than sorry.” Taako said. “I’d be really upset with myself if anyone got sick from my cooking.”

“That’s really sweet…” Magnus said. He made a mental note to thank Lup for partnering him up with Taako. 

“Happy birthdaaay to us!!” Lup sang as Taako carried out a beautiful cake with 3 tiers and light blue frosting. There were 7 candles on the top.

Taako put it on the table and waited for everyone to finish singing. They all took a minute to admire the cake. Taako leaned into Magnus and whispered “Not too bad, Mags, it looks semi-decent. But we’ll have to see how it tastes.” 

“You did say 3 tablespoons of salt right?” Magnus whispered back.

“Magnus, you better be joking or i will kick you.”

“Nah, teaspoons. I told you I got it.” 

They all blew out their respective candles and Lup sliced the cake and served everyone. 

Magnus nervously watched Taako accept his piece. Taako noticed his anxious body language.

“Ready for the moment of truth?” he asked. Magnus nodded and stared as Taako brought a bite to his lips. Magnus felt his stomach drop when Taako made a face. “Mag, you told me you used teaspoons for the salt!” 

“What?! No way!” Magnus grabbed Taako’s fork and tasted it himself. “What…? Taako, it tastes fine-” He caught a glimpse of Taako snickering to himself.

“I’m just teasing- It’s really good, Magnus. I’m really impressed with you.” 

Magnus smiled fondly at Taako. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

“What are you two whispering about over there??” Lup demanded, handing a piece of cake to Magnus. “Yesterday you were so against him cooking with you and now you’re suddenly all lovey-dovey, be social!!” 

Taako stuck his tongue out at her. He didn’t make a comment about how Barry and Lucretia haven’t spoken to each other the whole party. Somehow, he wasn’t as bothered by Lup’s accusations as before. 

After cake, Lup announced it was time for gifts. She demanded to go before Taako. He knew it was because they were both skilled knitters, sewers, and embroiderers and it was their go-to gifts. Luckily, Lup stuck with all-knitting gifts. She had sewn hat and mitten sets for everyone except Taako. She presented Taako with his wizard’s hat shehad stolen from his room right in front of him the previous night. There was now a tiny flame with Lup’s signature embroidered into it. He in turn handed her her robe that he stole from her, now embroidered with some stars surrounding his signature. 

Gift exchanges went on through the night in whatever order sprung up. Lucretia had written everyone heartfelt notes. Merle gave potted plants he knew would be gone by the next cycle (“So you won’t feel bad when you all inevitably kill them!” He said.) Davenport, the only other person Taako trusted in the kitchen, baked everyone cookies. Barry made everyone cool colored glow sticks based on their personalities. (Lup’swas the brightest red Taako had ever seen.) Magnus had whittled everyone terrible sculptures of themselves out of soap with his grandfather’s pocket knife. They made him promise to never carve anything again. Taako made everyone bibs, embroidered with their name and little pictures he thought related to them. Everyone except Lup and Magnus. 

Magnus leaned into Taako and pouted. “Taako, I think you forgot my gift…” 

“I’ll give you your gift later, Magnus. I have a special something for you for helping me in the kitchen.”

Lup made a gagging noise, telling them to get a room and Taako whacked her with his hat. 

When the festivities died down, Lupand Merle were passed out on the couch. Lucretia and Davenport were cleaning up and Barry went to bed. Davenport told everyone that he could handle the rest, to go to bed after such a big day, but Lucretia insisted on helping.

Taako tapped the back of Magnus’ hand and whispered. “Come with me.” 

He lead Magnus to his room. Magnus stopped just outside the doorway.   
“Uhm… Taako… about what Lup said-”

“Oh, snookums, no, it’s not like that.” Taako interrupted. “Sorry if she scared you or got your hopes up or something. I just didn’t want those other chumps to ruin the moment.”

Magnus laughed half-heartedly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Taako pulled out an embroidered apron for Magnus. “Everyone else got bibs because they’ll be eating my food, but I wouldn’t mind your help making it again.”

Magnus took it, stared at it with glistening eyes for longer than comfortable for Taako, and then gave Taako a big hug. Taako awkwardly patted his shoulder. “Okay, big guy, it’s not that big of a deal…”

Magnus stepped back and handed a coupon to Taako for one free back rub. 

“This is kind of dumb, but I wanted to give you something better than the soap Taako…”

“Magnus, if you put any pressure on me you might break me.”

Magnus laughed. “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Taako rolls his eyes, sighs, and hugs Magnus. Magnus, shocked, hugs back gently.

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, pls boost my ego with comments and kudos <3


	3. Cycle 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent 20 minutes trying to figure out exactly how long Taako could hold his breath. I just gave up and assumed his constitution modifier was +2.  
I relistened to the beach episode to write this so there are extra canon things in here uwu  
Enjoy!

Taako was digging this cycle. A cycle on the beach? Gnarly. 

Or it would be gnarly if Magnus would stop scaring the shit out of him. 

Taako was in the middle of inventing surfing, but took a break to float on his board and reflect on his life choices. 

When Taako was cooking dinner, Magnus snuck up behind him, yelled ‘MAGNUS!’ and scared Taako so bad he nearly burned himself. 

When Taako yelled at him, he lectured Taako on the importance of always being ready for an attack. Taako told Magnus he should follow his own advice because one of these days Taako’s gonna kill him. 

He thought that’d be it but sure enough, he walked out of his room one morning to get jumpscared by Magnus. 

Once on his way to the bathroom he nearly shit himself due to another infamous Magnus attack. 

He hasn’t seen Davenport sleep in days. The only one seemingly immune is Lup. She’s always ready for an attack. He seemed to be going easier on Barry since he had that coughing fit after getting a good scare.

It was nice for Taako out on the water. It was just him, his board and the beautiful rolling wa-

“MAGNUS!” 

Taako flipped off his board after Magnus popped up from the water behind him.

“Would you STOP doing that?!” Taako yelled, trying to not laugh. 

“It keeps you on your toes!” Magnus laughed. “You seemed to be slacking anyway, thought I'd pull you back to reality. 

“I wasn’t slacking I was just taking a break.” He climbed back onto his board, Magnus floating in the water next to it. Not a bad sight.

“Be careful not to get sunburned,” Magnus warned. “You have nice skin.”

He nonchalantly flipped over Taako’s board, causing Taako to plummet again. 

Taako resurfaced and splashed him. “You really wanna die, don’t you?” He challenged. 

Magnus just laughed and swam away to shore. Taako smiled to himself, watching Magnus go. He hopped back on his board and got back to work. 

“Will you teach me how to swim?” 

Taako had amusement in his eyes. The poor kid was so nervous. It made so much sense though. Barry Bluejeans- nerdlord- doesn’t know how to swim. 

“I don’t know… It’s stupid. I can ask Magnus if you want. I just thought, maybe. You’re just so good out there on the water that maybe-”

Next thing he knows, Taako is in the water trying to teach Barry Bluejeans how to fucking swim. It’s not easy, but it’s nice. He’s kind of touched that Barry asked him out of everyone else.

Things go on like this for a while.

One night, Taako decides to grill food for everyone. Taako does the prep and Magnus does the actual grilling part. He’s been more lenient about sharing the kitchen. 

“So,” Magnus starts. Taako picks up on the cautious nature of his tone. “You and Barry have been spending an awful lot of time together, huh?”

“Yup.” Taako answers, hoping to end the conversation before it can begin.

“That’s cool! I didn’t take you as much of a swimmer, you’re usually on your board.”

“Gotta swim in order to board, my dude.”

“Yeah, i know. But it seemed like at the beginning you never really wanted to swim with… us.”

Taako had a feeling that hesitation was because Magnus originally had a different word picked. A more personal pronoun. 

Taako shrugged in response. “Barry watches me surf and then we go for a swim afterward, no big deal.”

“Oh, I see.” Magnus seemed to think hard to himself. “So, does he watch you everyday?” 

“Yup, pretty much.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

Taako paused. “Why would it bother me?”

“No, just-” Magnus took a breath and focused his attention to grilling. “I was just wondering if having an audience would make you self conscious or something…”

“Nah, baby, I thrive on attention.”

They worked quietly next to each other until Magnus piped up again a few minutes later.

“You must be getting close, then.”

“What?” Taako asked. “Who?”

“You and Barry.”

“Oh, yeah i guess. He’s a pretty cool guy. I’ve known him for over 20 years now it’s about time we got to know each other a bit.”

“So… do you like him?” Magnus stopped grilling to stare Taako down.

“Uhm...yeah? Like I said, he’s a pretty cool dude.” Taako shrunk under Magnus’ stare. he laser-focused in on the food he was preparing. “What’s with all the questions? You’re kind of weirding me out.”

“Sorry…” Magnus mumbled. “Just making conversation.”

“Hey, Taako?” Taako and Magnus turned to see Barry Bluejeans. “Can I borrow you for a moment?”

“Give me just a second to finish this and wash my hands and I’m all yours, Barold.”

“Okay, can you meet me in my room? It’s something I’d like to discuss… privately.”

Magnus turned his attention to the grill yet again, but Taako could feel the tension seeping through the air. 

“Sure thing, my dude.” 

Barry headed inside and Taako started finishing up the food prep.

“Wonder what he wants.” Magnus commented.

“No idea. Will you be okay if I leave this here for you to grill?”

“Yeah.” Magnus seemed kind of dejected. Taako started heading inside before turning around.

“Magnus?” Magnus looked up at Taako. “Would you wanna join Barry and I tomorrow? When we go swimming?”

Magnus nodded, giving Taako a half-hearted smile. 

Taako headed inside to wash his hands.

“Lup’s in a bad mood all the time it seems, Lucretia’s hardly ever around, and they keep arguing! I can’t make out what they’re saying, but I’m really worried about those two… they seemed so close at first.”

Taako sighed. “Look, Barry, there’s no need to worry. ‘Cretia’s working on a big project and she won’t tell any of us. Her and Lup ARE close and that’s why they argue. They’re both very headstrong women and aren’t afraid to discuss their opinions. Lup likes knowing things. She’s probably just upset that Lucretia won’t tell her.”

Barry nodded, anxiously. “I don’t know, it seems deeper than that. I hope it works itself out. It’s reassuring seeing you and Magnus get closer, though!”

“Yeah,” Taako agreed, smiling to himself. “It’s nice.”

“I can’t tell between all of Lup’s teasing and just seeing you guys hang out… are you…?”

“No, Barold, Lup just likes to tease. Mags and I are just friends.”

“Oh, that’s nice! I was kind of worried he would get jealous that we’ve been spending so much time together this cycle.”

Oh… Jealousy. Taako let it sink in that Magnus really was jealous of BAROLD of all people. 

“Speaking of which, Barry, I invited Magnus to join us tomorrow. Just a heads up. You could probably get away with acting like you know how to swim in front of him.”

“Thanks for the concern, Taako, but I’ll just be straight with him… probably.” 

When Taako left Barry’s room, Magnus was in the hall. 

“Hey…” Taako said, wondering if Magnus was eavesdropping. 

“Hey.” Magnus looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to say sorry for being weird earlier… I think I got too much sun today. But, uh, dinner’s ready if you wanna come eat.”

Taako smiled. “I’d love to.” 

Taako woke up way too early. It was still dark out and he didn’t feel rested at all, yet not tired enough to go back to sleep.

He got himself up and outside, grabbing his board and headed into the ocean. The cold water splashing around him helped wake him up. It was refreshing yet painful.

He struggled to stand on his board the first time but managed to get up just in time for a giant wave to crash around him. He was locked in. 

‘Locked in.’ Taako found that a fitting phrase for what he’s been feeling lately. He let the ocean knock him around for a bit before swimming up to surface, grabbing his board. 

After a few hours of shredding waves, he noticed Barry and Magnus both sitting on shore, watching him.

“You’re here early.” Taako said, arriving to shore.

“So were you.” Barry said, standing. “Eager for today's swimming lessons?”

“Lessons?” Magnus asked, confused. “Taako, can you not swim?”  
Taako looked at Magnus, dumbfounded. “You just watched me swim to shore, doofus.”

“That’s amazing! You must be a fast learner!” 

Taako turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose. “C’mon Barold let’s get started.”

“Okay, Barold, you do need to breathe, we’ve been over this.”

Barry coughed and sputtered. “Sorry! I just don’t want the water in my mouth or nose…” 

Magnus swam laps around the two. Taako found himself constantly getting distracted, neglecting Barry. Luckily, Barry was competent enough to keep himself from drowning by now. 

“Let me take him for a spin!” Magnus insisted, grabbing Barry’s hand.

“Oh, no, Magnus that’s not necessary and might even be embarrassing, actually. I’m a grown man and-”

“Weee!” Magnus dragged Barry around the water. Taako couldn't help but snicker at the sight. He found himself thinking Magnus would be a good dad but quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Taako never wanted children. He decided to ignore why him not wanting children would possibly affect magnus having children. Magnus would probably find a gorgeous woman, as tough and strong as him, and marry her. He’d probably be super close with his in-laws. They’d have a romantic wedding and be a power couple. Taako couldn’t live up to any of that. 

“...why am I thinking of this?” Taako said to himself, plunging his head under the water to snap himself out of it. He blew out all his air in bubbles and allowed himself to sink to the ocean floor. 

He knew his brain was being weird lately. He was probably getting too much sun this cycle. He needed to lay down. But the cold water surrounding him felt reassuring, his hair drifting up around him, reminiscent of a merman, the sand underneath him, kicking up in clouds at any slight movement. 

Underwater was really peaceful for Taako. All the rowdiness above water was drowned out but still there. He wasn’t alone just at peace. He could stay down here forever- or at least 3 minutes, until he ran out of breath. 

Suddenly he was yanked back up by his shirt. In his surprise, he gasped in some water on his way up and started choking.

“Taako!? Are you okay?!” Magnus was dragging him to shore, a very concerned Barry hanging onto Magnus’ arm.

Taako was coughing too much to answer right away and tried to wriggle out of Magnus’ grasp.

“Mag- I’m-” He started, in between wheezes. “I’m fine- Let me- go-”

Magnus let him go on shore, still half in the way of the tide. Taako hacked up the water he breathed in and panted.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, innocently.

“I was doing fine until someone startled me by yanking me up!”

“You were drowning!”

“No, Magnus, I was chilling! I only started drowning when I inhaled water while you were manhandling me!”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Magnus’ brow furrowed. “We didn’t see you for a few minutes and we got worried…”

“Sorry, Taako,” Barry piped up, behind Magnus. “part of it’s my fault! drowning has always been a very valid concern of mine and I'm not used to other people being able to… not… drown. I may have worried Magnus.”

“Whatever, it’s fine now. Are you ready to continue, Barold?”

“You know, I think that I’ve exhausted myself for the day and I should go lie down for a bit… but I'm excited to continue tomorrow!” Barry gave Taako an anxious smile before saying goodbye and headed toward the ship. 

Magnus sat next to Taako. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can carry you back if you’d like.”

“Magnus, really, I’m fine! But I may take you up on that offer later. For now I just wanna lay in the sand.” Taako said, flopping back onto the sand, eyes closed. He felt Magnus lay next to him, on his side, gazing at Taako.

“Your hair got longer.” Magnus pointed out, gently playing with the ends of Taako’s hair “It’s got seasalt and sand in it too… It’s a good look for you.”

“It’s the surfer vibe, my guy.” He rolled over to face Magnus, opening his eyes. “I really am okay, you don’t have to babysit me.”  
“I’m not. I just like being with you…” Magnus smiled. “And I'm worried you’ll fall asleep in the sun and hurt your nice skin.”

“See you ARE babysitting me. and now, to spite you, I will be taking a nap now.” Taako rolled back over, closing his eyes only to feel himself lifted off the sand and slung over Magnus’ shoulder. He laughed, kicking at Magnus. “Put me down! This is cheating!”

“I’ll put you down in your bed, where your skin will be safe. Then you can nap.”

Taako sighed fondly, giving up his futile efforts and allowing Magnus to carry him. It was kind of nice.

Lup knocked once before trying to slip into Lucretia’s room. The door was locked. Again. She huffed and knocked louder. Lucretia cracked the door open and stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. 

“Lup, what’s up?” She asked, tired. It looked like she hadn’t slept for a while.

“What’s ‘up’ is that you’re avoiding me.” Lup said, crossing her arms. “Let me in.”

“Lup, it’s nothing against you! I’m working on something and I want it to be a surprise!”

“Sure. That’s what you’ve been saying this whole year.”

“It’s true!It’s just taking a while! How about we just meet in your room?”

“Like you’d ever even come. You always act uncomfortable if my room isn’t spotless. You’re the most high maintenance girl I’ve ever been with.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Lup, but you’re not exactly easy going yourself! You disrupt my work, you demand my attention whenever it’s convenient to you and you’re not even that nice to me! And are we even together? The past 21 years you haven’t called me your girlfriend once or even said ‘I love you!’ I’m not used to this kind of thing! I’m trying to follow your lead but it doesn’t feel good anymore!” 

Lup was taken aback by Lucretia’s outburst. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. 

“At least we’re communicating.” Lup said. “I’ll clean my room and you can come over whenever you need a break from your project. I’m not great with the whole ‘love’ or ‘girlfriend’ thing so you’ll have to give me a bit longer to think that stuff over.”

Lucretia nodded and stepped forward to give Lup a kiss. 

“I can’t promise i mean this romantically, but as a person and a friend, Lucretia, I really do love you.” She turned to head back to her room. Lucretia called after her.

“Are we ever gonna tell the others?” 

Lup’s silence was enough of an answer.

“...nevermind, it’s stupid. Thanks for teaching me how to swim!” Barry waved, but Taako stopped him.

For the past 11 months, Taako has grown closer to Barry Bluejeans than he ever thought he would. The nerd wasn’t easy to teach but it paid off in the end.

“Who are you afraid of looking silly in front of?” Taako asked. Barry was fine with letting Magnus and Taako know he couldn’t swim and as far as Taako was concerned, they were the two coolest people on the crew. The coolest except for...

“It’s… It’s Lup. I look up to Lup a lot. You know, I don’t wanna be out there floundering around, splashin’ around like some sort of goobus so, um…”

“ I see where you’re going with this, Barry.” Taako smiled, of course it was Lup. “Listen, this is not a surprise to me. You’ve ever heard the term ‘locked in’? It’s when a wave crashes and the surfer is inside it.”

Taako had been thinking about this since that day Magnus went swimming with them.

“Barry,” he continued. “You’re locked in and this wave’s crashing all around you, my man and I don’t begrudge you anything.”

Taako took a breath. He usually kept up his emotionless facade but he needed to hear this as much as Barry did. “You know, we’ve lost a lot- and there’s a lot more we might lose- But the one thing we do have is the thing that people in love rarely ever have enough of” He smiled fondly, glancing back toward the ship where everyone was preparing for their last beach cookout. “and it’s time.”

“ I don’t know about in love.” Barry stumbled “It’s only been... Um… Twenty-one years…”

Twenty one years. Has it really been that long? And how much progress had Taako made letting Magnus in? 

He and Barry headed over to the others to help get everything set up. Lup greeted Barry and handed him a coconut drink. Barry smiled and thanked her. 

Later that night, the cookout was full swing. Taako was out on the waves, eager to end the cycle on a high note.

Davenport and Merle were playing cornhole. Lucretia was writing down everything Barry was excitedly babbling to her. Magnus and Lup were standing at the edge of the water, drinking, and watching Taako surf.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Magnus said. “But you’ve seemed really down lately. Is everything okay?”

Lup peeked back at Lucretia across the beach. 

“Can you keep a secret Magnus?” Magnus nodded and Lup continued. “Lucretia and I have been seeing each other, The past 15 years or so. We’re not really dating but just… hooking up. It’s honestly not great for either of us. We’ve been on and off the whole time but we can’t seem to end it. She’s been really distant this cycle and it’s making me antsy.” She took a big swig of her drink.

“When you’re constantly together for so long it must be difficult. Breaks aren’t really breaks. It’s hard to not develop feelings for someone who you’re with all the time.”

“You speaking from experience?” She asked. “You talking about Taako?”

“Taako and I have been spending a lot of time together.” Magnus sighs. “I adore him, Lup, but he has a lot of walls up.”

“You’re good at breaking things down.”

“I know. I’m scared if I don’t go slow i’ll accidentally break all of him. I just want him to view me as good a friend as I do him.”

“Friend? Is that really it, Magnus?” 

Magnus sipped his drink in response, as if he hadn’t heard her.

“Would you die for her, Lup?” He asked suddenly. “And I mean perma-die. No more cycles.”

Lup opened her mouth to answer immediately but then closed it to think.

After contemplating, she simply replied. “No. Would you die for Taako?”

“I would.”

They stood next to each other in silence, sipping their drinks.

“I think what you might need,” Magnus said after a bit. “Is a distraction. Someone you can invest in besides Lucretia.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Taako started swimming back to shore. Magnus leaned into Lup and whispered, “Do you wanna see how bad I can scare Barry?”

“Absolutely.” Lup laughed. “Just don’t kill him.” 

Taako returned to where everyone else was, enjoying the bliss of everything being okay for once. Merle was trying to give Lucretia another dead sea animal gift. Davenport was watching fondly. Lup was standing a few feet in front of Barry, both looking sympathetically at Lucretia.

Magnus was nowhere to be seen. 

Taako went to ask Lup about it when Barry’s suddenly jerked, his glasses flying off his face, nearly crashing into the rocks when Lup ducks down to catch them.

She hands them back to a blushing Barry, scared out of his mind by his assailant.

Taakoo watches fondly as Magnus whispers ‘Magnus.’ into Barry’s ear and climbs out from behind the rocks. 

“Wait, before you go to sleep, I’d like to show you all something.” Lucretia unveils what she’s been working on- A portrait of the seven of them here in this world, all wearing their uniforms and, for once, they all look just so happy. 

They escape successfully the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always boost my ego with kudos and comments!   
I'm currently just updating as i finish chapters so i cant guarantee they'll be this often and consistent.


	4. Cycle 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight. This chapter could have been a lot better written oops.  
Also the premise could be an entire fic in itself so maybe i'll write that one day.   
Anyway, enjoy! Sorry updates are starting to get a bit more spread out

Lup has been thinking about what Magnus said for the past 6 years: Find someone else. it was easier said than done, especially when every new being you met would be killed within a year of meeting them. The seven of them began to experience time differently. 27 years without aging was an odd experience. The years seemed to be shorter and shorter. 

That left Lup with the 6 other people on board. Lucretia was the one she was trying to forget about. Taako was her brother. Davenport and Merle weren’t even options. And Magnus and Barry were her best friends (besides Taako). 

Everything just kept pointing back to Lucretia. But things weren’t healthy for either of them. They argued and played mind games too much. With Magnus’ guidance, Lup settled for shifting her attention to platonic relationships. She used Magnus and Barry to fill her time and spent 6 years distancing herself from Lucretia.

She figured she was ready for the hardest part: Ending things once and for all.

She knocked once on Lucretia’s door before stepping in. 

“We need to talk.” She announced.

“Can it wait?” Lucretia asked, not looking up from her notebook. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“It’s important. I need to talk to you now.”

Lucretia put down her pen and looked at Lup, concern in her eyes.

Lup kept talking.

“The past 27 years have been… a lot. For all of us, but specifically for us two.” Lucretia hesitantly nodded in agreement. Lup held eye contact best she could. “I feel like we’ve gotten all we could get out of the relationship. It’s doing more harm than good for both of us.”

“You want another break?” Lucretia asked. Usually Lup wasn’t so straightforward about it.

“No.” Lup couldn't look at Lucretia anymore. She looked at the floor, trying to will herself not to cry. “I want to end things. For good.”

Lucretia was silent for a while. Lup wished- prayed- for her to say something before she changed her mind.

“So,” Lucretia’s voice shook with emotion. “Is this your way of negotiating? You want me to stop asking to tell the others? Pay more attention to you? What’s your ultimatum here?”

“Nothing.” Lup whispered, “There’s nothing we can do to fix this. It's not healthy anymore.”

“We can fix it!” Lucretia pleaded. “We just need to communicate more!”

“Lucretia, every time we communicate lately it’s through yelling and tears. I think it’s be-”

“We can work on that!” Lucretia interjected. “We can fix it!” 

Her stomach dropped, seeing Lup’s expression darken. She hates when Lucretia interrupts her. Lucretia knows that. How can someone so smart do such a stupid thing.

“I don’t want to fix it.” Lup was able to look into Lucretia’s eyes again. “It’s over, Lucretia. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me the past few decades. We can be friends and coworkers but nothing more.”

Tears streamed down both their faces. Lucretia turned back to her notebook. 

“I understand.”

Lup turned to leave but hesitated in the doorway. “I love you, Lucretia.”

And then she was gone.

Lucretia couldn’t keep her composure any longer. She had wanted to hear that for 27 years. Why was it suddenly so painful? 

She spent the cycle crying.

Lup wiped her eyes, deciding to continue her train of difficult conversations. 

She turned into the kitchen where Magnus was helping Taako clean up. 

“Magnus,” she said, surprising them. “Mind if I steal Taako for a bit?”

Taako immediately picked up on Lup’s tone and body language. He’d usually protest but he could tell Lup was distressed. 

“You’ve got it, right, Mags?” He asked, already untying his apron and abandoning a half washed bowl. 

Magnus nodded and Taako hurried to his sister. 

“My room?” He offered. Lup nodded.

Lup had sat on Taako’s bed in silence for a while. Taako was on the floor, waiting patiently.

“Something happened.” She said, finally. “And it made me realize a lot about you and I both. And I want to talk to you, seriously, about Magnus. Not joking. Not teasing.”

Taako stiffened, uncomfortable, but always willing to hear his sister out.

“We have issues,” she pointed out “Obviously. But we’ve spent 30 years with the same 5 people and we’re still hopeless, Taako.”

“So? We do just fine on our own.” Taako tried to wave his sister off. A futile attempt.

“Don’t you wanna fall in love, Taako?”

That shut him up. They both knew the answer. 

“I wanna fall in love,” she said. “We need to let people in. Good people. Magnus is a good person. I’m not saying you need to fall in love with him but just let him in.”

“Lup, I am! I’ve been letting him hang out with me all the time!”

“You still have walls up, Taako. I’m serious.”

Taako took a breath and thought about it. “I’m not great at the whole ‘trust’ thing. There’s no reason I should be… But… Magnus makes me feel…” He stared at the ground, searching for an appropriate descriptor.

“Safe?” Lup offered.

“Yeah. He’s safe.”

“He’s good, Taako. I wouldn’t be this insistent about anyone else on this ship. Trust Magnus.”

“One condition,” Taako added. “You should spend more time letting Barold into your life. Him and I were beach buddies and he’s a pretty alright nerd. I think you’ll find that he’s safe too.” 

Lup smiled and nodded. “Deal.” 

It was a few months in and the crew was antsy to find the light of creation. Davenport must have picked up on the tension on the starblaster and insisted they all go for a walk to search. 

This world was one of strange plants and paths. Small civilizations were common and friendly in between mazes of trees and vines. Everything they came across seemed to have a tint of blue. More than a few things were fluorescent. It was a beautiful, unnerving planet. 

Even though it was supposed to be a group walk, everyone seemed to partner up. Davenport was leading them through, reminding them to stay sharp. The paths were confusing and he was doing his best to map it as they went. 

Lucretia wrote in her notebook as Merle voiced every thought he had about the plants. She looked uncomfortable. 

Barry was similarly babbling to Lup about the scientific statistics of the planet. She looked amused.

Taako and Magnus were in the back, walking quietly next to each other. 

Taako was trying to keep it cool but the more he thought about getting closer to Magnus, the shyer he got. 

Magnus, on the other hand, wasn't his usual chatty self due to his surroundings. He couldn't find anything to say about the biome they walked through. He just swivelled his head to look around at everything he could. 

So far, no light. 

“Taako, look!” Magnus pulled Taako to the side, ecstatic he finally found a conversation starter. “Is that mushroom poisonous or edible?” 

He pointed at a glowing blue mushroom decorated with neon pink swirls. Taako made a face.

“I definitely wouldn’t risk it.” He patted Magnus’ shoulder. “But who knows, you may have the best trip of your life.” 

A frog, almost identical in colorization and design, jumped out from behind the mushroom, startling Magnus.

“Woah! is he poisonous??” 

Taako laughed. “Only one way to find out.” 

“Nooo!” Magnus protested, backing up to continue following the others. 

only, they weren't there. the road ahead branched off into several different directions. 

“Fuck.” Taako said, peeking down each path. he couldn’t see very far down any of them. 

They called out to the others to no avail. 

“I’m so sorry…” Magnus said, feeling responsible.

“It’s no big deal, my guy, they’re gonna take the same path back, we’ll just wait here.” Taako went back to the mushroom they were looking at and sat down. Magnus sat next to him. 

“What should we do to pass the time?” Magnus asked.

“Well,” Taako said, stretching and flopping to lay in Magnus’ lap. “I’m gonna nap. I’m trusting you to keep me safe.”

Magnus gently brushed Taako’s hair out of his face, running his fingers through the ends. “You can count on me.”

Taako was testing himself. To see if he really trusted Magnus enough to let his guard fully down. He expected to have a hard time but with Magnus playing with his hair, he seemed to fade to sleep faster than alone on the ship. 

Dying was the most excruciating thing Taako had ever endured. Or rather, coming back and remembering the pain of dying was excruciating. In a very early cycle, Taak found that out. He figured that if he was going to reappear on the ship anyway, why waste so much effort outrunning the hunger. But dying took a toll on him. He was indifferent about death all his life until now. Now he was terrified of it. 

Since that day, he was careful to not be left behind or put himself in needless danger. But that didn’t ease his mind from the nightmares.

He woke up, gasping scrambling to his feet. Magnus looked at him, sorry tracing his face. 

“Taako?! Are you alright?!”

Taako struggled to catch his breath, freaked out and disoriented. They were in a forest with no one else. Had they been left behind? Was he moments away from dying?

“Taako!”

The last thing he heard was Magnus’ voice before he slipped off the edge behind him, down a short cliff. 

Magnus grabbed him, but realized his efforts were futile. Rather than pulling Taako back up, Magnus was going down with him. 

The landing didn’t hurt as much as Taako thought it would. As he gathered his senses, he remembered why they were in the forest and why he was alone with Magnus. He pushed himself up to find Magnus underneath him.

He had broken Taako’s fall. 

“Oh god, Magnus, are you okay??” He slipped off Magnus, kneeling next to him in worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Magnus groaned, obviously not doing so hot. “Maybe we don’t jump off any more cliffs, though…”

Taako nodded, apologized and helped Magnus up. They looked back up towards where they had fallen. 

“We’re not getting back up there, are we?” Taako asked. 

Magnus shook his head. “We could wait here and hope they notice we fell. Or we could try to find another way back up.”

Taako shrugged. “It’s your call, my dude.” 

Magnus stared at Taako for a long moment. .

“Did you hurt yourself when we fell?” He asked, noticing how Taako’s weight was slightly shifted to his right leg. 

“No, I’m fine. You took most of the imp-”

“Your left leg.” 

Taako was quiet. 

“Taako?”

“I can walk.” 

Magnus sighed, gently pushing Taako to sit down and examining his ankle. It was slightly swollen but no severe damage. 

“You wait here, I’m gonna go look for another way up.” 

As Magnus stepped away, Taako involuntarily reached out and grabbed the end of his shirt. Magnus turned to look at him and Taako looked at the ground, embarrassed, but not letting go. 

“You don’t wanna be alone?” Magnus took Taako’s silence as answer enough. He squatted down, back facing Taako. “Get on. It’ll be easier to spot a way up if we both look.” 

Taako hesitantly stood, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and leaning onto his back. Magnus stood, hooking his arms underneath Taako’s legs to secure him.

Taako rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, embarrassment and guilt washing over him. 

Magnus carried him around the wall land they had fallen from. There were more paths but no way up. 

“All the towns are probably connected somehow,” Taako pointed out. “There’s gotta be a series of paths that lead us back home.” 

Magnus agreed. “We should probably leave a mark or something so we can backtrack if we need.” 

“Do you have your pocket knife? Carve an arrow in that tree. Maybe a note in case the others find it.”

Taako hung onto Magnus as he painstakingly carved a message. They then went on to explore the path ahead. 

It had gotten dark. Taako was walking next to Magnus, injury long forgotten. 

“I don’t think we’re getting home tonight, Mags.” He pointed out, shivering.

Magnus stopped, watching Taako rub his upper arms. “We should find somewhere to set up for the night.” 

After minimal searching they found a small cave. Big enough to keep out the wind but too small to spread out.

Magnus got a pile of wood, starting to manually prepare a small campfire. Taako was extremely aware he could spark somemagic from his fingers to start the fire, but chose to instead watch Magnus work. 

Once the fire was going, Magnus sat next to Taako. He put his arm around him.

“Is this okay?” He asked. Taako nodded, nestling into Magnus. 

“Sorry I got us into this.” Taako muttered, already sleepy. He looked up at Magnus. “But, I’m glad it was you.” 

Magnus looked down at him. They were so close, Magnus could feel Taako’s breath on his face. It made his head spin. He suddenly became aware of how few inches of air still held between their lips. 

His eyes flickered from Taako’s eyes, for a split second, to his lips. 

“I mean it.” Taako said, softly enough to blend with the silence rather than break it. Magnus barely heard him over the crackle of the fire. 

He shifted, moving his head closer to Taako’s. But instead of his mouth, Magnus pressed his lips to Taako’s forehead. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll always take care of you, okay?” He smiled and shifted back, one arm still cradling Taako. “You should get some sleep.” 

A week had gone by and Taako and Magnus were still lost. By now, they’d found out more about what’s edible and what isn’t in this wilderness. Magnus insisted on trying everything first and ended up puking his guts out multiple times. 

Luckily, nothing has been fatal. 

Neither mentioned the possibility of having to spend the rest of the cycle lost. But they both knew. 

Taako wouldn’t mind it too much. It reminded him of when he was younger. Plus, he had Magnus to rely on. He missed his sister dearly but the change of pace was somewhat refreshing. The only thing he couldn’t take was the thought of dying from the hunger again. 

Magnus was against it for the same reason. He was thrilled to be in the wilderness and to be alone with Taako. It was a fun adventure and he was dedicated to protecting Taako. Even if the hunger got there, Magnus wasn’t opposed to dying here. He was, however, strongly opposed to Taako dying. He was antsy to get them both home.

Still, it was reassuring knowing no matter what they would see everyone again eventually. 

Until they found the light of creation.

That’s when the pressure to get back to the starblaster really started. 

It was tucked under a bush, almost blended with the vibrant plant life around it. Magnus, thinking it could be more glowing berries, found it. 

Another week passed. Then another. Then another. 

They felt hopeless. They could be anywhere on the planet now and they’d be none the wiser. They had a system to stay within a certain radius from where they originally fell but who knows how badly they’d messed that up. They’d been wandering for about a month with no sign of their friends. 

The guilt started eating at Taako. If he hadn’t fell they’d be fine and back home with the others. Magnus made it clear he didn’t blame Taako. Taako tried to keep his guilt hidden under his pride, but Magnus had a way with him. 

It was thundering. They’d managed to seek shelter in a cave and salvage some dry wood for fire. It was still pretty dark. Taako stared into the fire, letting his peripheral vision fade to black. He was stuck in his own head, overthinking the whole situation. He was close to tears when there was a clap of thunder and Magnus suddenly hugged him, without a word. 

Taako was shocked at first but then melted into the touch, wrapping himself around Magnus and gently crying. 

“I’ll get us back” He swore. 

A few days later, Taako was exhausted but insisted they keep moving forward. Ever since the night of the thunder, he hasn’t been sleeping in Magnus’ arms. He didn’t realize how comforting the warmth had been. Lately, Magnus has been physically distant from Taako. This made Taako feel even more guilty. He couldn’t sleep but couldn’t stand to sit around all day. He lead Magnus through the forest, ignoring the spots in his vision or the slight sway to his walk. 

“Taako?” Magnus asked. “You doing okay? We can sit down if you need.”

Taako sighed. “I’m better than ever, hombre.” 

If Magnus was so worried about Taako’s rest, maybe he shouldn’t have become so distant. Taako waved the thought away. This was all Taako’s fault and he shouldn’t be shifting blame on Magnus. 

He trekked on, determined to make at least some progress somehow. 

Magnus noticed Taako unable to walk in a straight line. He had accidentally been too sudden hugging Taako on the night of the thunder. Taako was crying and he didn’t know why. He figured it best to give him some space but Taako was doing worse and worse. 

Taako swayed and tripped and slurred and Magnus was growing increasingly worried.

“Taako,” He said. “Please. You seem really tired.” 

“Oh, I’m tired?” Taako scoffed, spinning on his heel to face Magnus. The sun was already setting. “And who’s fault is that? Who keeps leaving me to sleep on the cold cave floor alone now?”

Magnus flinched. He didn’t mean to start anything. He just wanted Taako to take a break. 

“Okay,” Magnus held his hands up, showing Taako he meant no harm. “I can try to make a bed of leaves for you or something for tonight?” Magnus suggested.

“No, Idiot!” Taako yelled. “I don’t want leaves! I want you! It’s scary and dark out here and I’d like to fall asleep feeling you breathe or hearing your heartbeat or something! I just…” He looked at the ground, swaying. “I don’t wanna… be…. alone…”

He swayed backwards, losing his footing and tumbling down another small cliff. Magnus had ran to catch him, just managing to snag his shirt and stop the tumble. Unfortunately, he had no hope of getting both he and Taako back up. They were going to fall.

Magnus, naturally, maneuvered himself to let go of the side of the cliff and break Taako’s fall. 

Taako felt a familiar thud, waking up with a start, Magnus under him once again. Guilt washed over him. 

“Magnus! Are you oka-” He stopped mid sentence, his eyes catching something in the distance. “Oh my god.” He whispered, scrambling off Magnus and pulling him to his feet.

“Magnus, we’re home!!” He dragged Magnus by the hand towards the starblaster in the distance.

“What…?” Magnus blinked. “How did we even…?”

They were rushed at the door by Lup, Merle, and Lucretia. Barry and Davenport were out searching for them still but would come home before dark. 

Lup was ecstatic to see her brother again.

“How did you even get lost, Dummy?!” She asked.

“I fell down a cliff and couldn’t get back up.” He admitted.

Lup just stared at him.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you just levitate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend: Haha what if they get separated from the group in the woods and are alone for a bit ; ) ; )  
Me: Haha yeah but what if they get stuck for over a month and it's sad instead haha ; )  
Me: Just kidding.  
Me: Unless,,,?
> 
> Anyway as always please leave kudos and comments to boost my ego


	5. Cycle 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why this chapter took me so long I actually think it's kinda short???
> 
> Anyway, it's a bit past midnight and I'm still awake because after writing this chapter, I banged out another one instead of sleeping. Oops.  
The next chapter will probably be up in a few days. I usually post as soon as I finish but I didn't think I'd write it so quickly.

Two weeks into the cycle, Merle voiced his desire to find out more about the hunger. The past few cycles, he’d been adamant about putting his new skill, parlay, to use. Each time he meets with the hunger, he dies.

Merle died two weeks into the cycle. Since then, it’s been weird, to say the least. Lup always says that they can’t spend the year sad, so she tries to stir up some fun for everyone. 

Her current targets are Taako and Magnus.

“No.” Taako said, not looking up from his book, responding to Lup’s suggestion. She picked up on Magnus’ dejection. 

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because it’d be weird to go on a date with him. He’s my friend and coworker.” 

Lup sighed. “Fine. Magnus how about we go on a date together then?” 

And that’s how Taako and Magnus ended up on a date. After shooing Lup away, saying she’d make Magnus uncomfortable, saying ‘no, I'm not jealous,’ Taako had let Magnus and Lup work out the details. 

Magnus decided to take him to a bustling city, seeing as how that’s what makes up most of this planet. To them it seemed almost futuristic. Magnus planned their day and Taako was fine being dragged around.

He knew that Magnus was only there because of Lup pulling strings. They were just friends and Magnus was trying his best to make it less awkward. 

“So, Bubula, where are we off to first?” Taako asked as they strolled down the city street. 

“Well, first we walk. And if you see anything you wanna do along the way, we have all the time in the world.” 

so they walked. Taako was wondering if Magnus didn’t really have a plan and was relying on Taako to be pushy. That is, until Magnus pulled him into a cute little tea shop.

They sat near a window, sipping on straws that were too wide and talking.

“I don’t understand, why would i wanna chew my drink?!” Taako complained, chewing on the tapioca pearls swimming at the bottom of his tea.

“Think of it like soup.” Magnus suggested.

“That makes this a thousand times worse, Mags.” 

“Am I wrong?” He sipped on his ‘soup.’

“I’m so angry with you right now.”

By the time they finished their drinks, the atmosphere was a lot less tense. That’s what Magnus had been hoping for. He could tell that Taako didn’t wanna go on a real date. They were just friends and he didn’t want to freak Taako out. He tried to act goofy, lighthearted, and casual. 

After the tea, Magnus dragged Taako to a bar. They grabbed some stools and Taako already seemed annoyed.

“I’m pretty sure I've told you this isn’t my thing.” He sighed, grabbing the drink Magnus ordered for him. 

“Oh, but this isn’t any old bar…” Magnus winked as an off key voice yelled in the background. 

“No…” Taako breathed, head swivelling towards the noise. “A karaoke bar, Magnus? Really??”

He laughed, pushing on Magnus’ arm.

“Just wait til it’s my turn.” Magnus warned. “You’ll wonder why i’m not a bard.” 

They drank with anticipation, joking and waiting for Magnus’ turn. When it finally came, Taako cheered loud and tipsily. 

“Serenade me, bear-man!” 

Magnus laughed. “Bear man??”

He took the microphone, making eyes at Taako. A slow country-sounding song started playing and Taako burst out laughing as Magnus sang along. 

“This is torture!” He laughed, bringing a smile to Magnus’ face. In between lyrics he sipped his drink and winked at Taako, who denied any association with him.

3 songs in, Taako understood why his sister enjoyed hanging out with Magnus so much. He was still amused by Magnus’ repeated antics. Until he handed Taako a microphone.

“Absolutely not!” Taako said as Magnus dragged him out of his seat. 

“This is what you were born to do, Taako!” 

As much as Taako wanted to protest, seeing how excited Magnus was drained him of all defiance. 

Next thing he knew, he was singing a duet with Magnus in a public bar. And he was having fun. Magnus spun him sloppily as the song faded and he laughed, falling into Magnus.

“You’re insane.” He whispered, catching his breath.

“Just a bit.” 

They left the bar before they could get too intoxicated. They stopped at a food vendor as they walked around, window shopping. 

“Let me know if you want anything.” Magnus offered. “You’re sister might kill me if i’m a bad date.”

“Sorry about that.” Taako kept his eyes fixed on the shop window. “I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m fine.” Magnus insisted. “I’m having a lot of fun like this.” He flashed Taako a big smile.  
“I’ll get back at her and set her up on a date with Barold one of these days.”

After some time had passed, Magnus looked at the sky and gently took Taako’s hand. 

“Come with me.” He said, smiling. 

“Sure…” Taako’s heart thumped a bit harder than usual, letting Magnus lead him away. 

The sun was starting to lower as they walked. Magnus lead Taako up to a bridge-type road, looking out over the city. 

The sun was setting, casting shades of pink, orange, and purple. Taako stared at it, breathlessly. He had seen countless sunsets in countless places, but this was the most beautiful one he’s ever seen. He stood and watched, holding onto the guardrails, realizing he genuinely felt happy.

Magnus had seen far fewer sunsets and had always appreciated them immensely. But right now he could do nothing but stare at Taako’s face. He was mesmerized by the colors thrown across Taako’s face and reflected in his eyes. Magnus badly wanted to kiss him in this moment but contained himself. He was already so lucky to have him as a friend. 

They were still holding hands as the sun finished setting and they were cast into darkness. 

“You really went all out, huh?” Taako asked.

“There’s more.” He smiled, leading Taako back towards the city. 

Magnus lead Taako into a fancy looking restaurant, climbing up a few flights of stairs until they were on the roof. There was a single table set under the stars. 

“Who’s dick did you suck to get this spot on such short notice?” Taako asked as Magnus pulled out a chair for him. 

“It wasn’t last minute, actually, I made the reservation when we first landed… in case you wanted to try the food here.”

Taako was stunned to silence.

“You did this for me? Before Lup set us up?” 

“Well, yeah…” Magnus looked to the floor. “You always like to eat at the most popular place and the most expensive place and sometimes it’s hard to get a reservation so…” 

“Magnus, that’s really sweet.” 

Magnus smiled at Taako. Taako was taken aback by how pretty Magnus was in this lighting, moonlight magnifying his smile. 

“Alright, let’s see how you’re doing as my apprentice chef. Order for me.” Taako challenged. Magnus tensed and began studying the menu, trying to select the perfect choice for Taako. 

Little did he know, Taako would find anything he chose perfect.

“Should we be worried that a Taako and Magnus aren’t back?” Barry asked.

Lup asked to spend time with him while her brother was out. They had played some fantasy board games until Barry noticed Lup was a sore loser and started letting her win. He liked how excited she got. 

Now, they were both sprawled across the couches in the living area of the Star blaster. 

“Nah, it means their date is going well! If Taako was bored he’d make Magnus take him home.”

“Are you sure it’s okay to call it a date?” Barry asked, looking around to see if anyone else was in earshot. Everyone else was supposedly sleeping. Barry, who usually retires to his room earlier than everyone else, had stayed up upon Lup’s request.

“Even if they don’t realize it, it’s a date. I don’t know how they can be so oblivious to their own feelings.”

Suddenly, Lup heard voices outside and quickly pulled Barry into the kitchen, crouching behind the doorway to eavesdrop. 

“Should we be doing this??” Barry whispered, unaware that this was Lup’s intention.

She shushed him as the door opened. Taako came inside, followed by Magnus.

“Do you think anyone’s awake?” Magnus whispered.

“My sister is probably somewhere waiting to grill me about tonight. I wanna avoid that tonight if I can. Ch’boy is tired.”

“Hey, Taako? Before you go to bed…” 

“Yeah, what’s up my guy?”

Lup excitedly shook Barry’s arm. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for hanging out with me tonight.” Magnus casually took a few steps towards Taako. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, of course, Mags! I mean, what’re friends for!”

Lup was ready to scream. Barry held her back, a hand over her mouth.

“Just watch” he whispered into her ear.

She watched Magnus retreat a step back, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Right!” He said. “Friends!” 

“Anyway, I’m gonna hit the sack. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mags.” Taako said, yawning.

“Taako?” Magnus reached out, catching Taako’s wrist. Taako didn’t have his usual uncomfortable reaction. This time he seemed perfectly fine being grabbed unexpectedly. He merely stopped and turned to face Magnus curiously.

Magnus took a breath, not quite sure what exactly to say. 

“I’m really happy we’re friends…” The infliction of his voice made a tentative ‘but’ hang in the air. Before he could act on it, Taako cut him off. 

“You know what? I am too. Thanks for bothering me so much.”

Magnus smiled as Taako headed to bed. As soon as she heard his door close, Lup started whisper-screaming. Barry let her go in fear of being the target of her rage. Instead, she charged Magnus who stood sullenly in the living area.

He looked surprised, seeing Lup emerge from her hiding spot. 

“Friends?!” She whispered, angrily. “You let him friendzone you after the best date in the world?!”

“You saw that, huh?” He noticed Barry behind her, conflicted about whether or not to try to calm her down. “You too, Barold?”

“Ah… I didn’t mean to… but I think that you are genuinely elated to be his friend.”

“But he wants more!” Lup raged.

“When you love someone….” Barry started. “Just being near them is enough. Even platonically.”

“Yes!” Magnus agreed. “I’m so happy he talks to me everyday and spends so much time with me… but… I do want to hold his hand and stuff…”

“Aww,” Lup said, instantly calmed down. “Maggie, you’re blushing!” 

Magnus covered his face and she patted his arm.

“There, there, you had a long day. Let’s get you to bed and you can tell me all about it tomorrow.”

The hunger came a few days late this cycle. Everyone had spent the last few days in the starblaster, anticipating their yearly apocalypse. However, they had been getting rather bored. Lup and Barry were playing cards with Davenport, trying to cheer him up. He was anxiously waiting for them to reset and Merle to reappear. 

Taako was laying on the couch, head in Magnus’ lap, babbling about his most and least favorite things about this world. Magnus was idly playing with Taako’s hair, hanging on everyword. 

Lucretia seemed slightly bothered by this setup and retired to her room with a book. 

“And your favorite meal?” Magnus prompted, knowing that’s what Taako was building up to. 

“Is that even a question?” He scoffed. “That night in the city with you. When you got us reservations at that rockin’ restaurant.”

This caught Lup’s attention. She leaned back in her seat, trying to inconspicuously listen in. 

“Really?” Magnus asked, trying to hide his excitement. 

“Yeah, man! That night was the best of the whole cycle!” 

Magnus seemed flustered by this. Lup was smiling to herself, earning strange looks from Barry and Davenport. 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a familiar shake of the ship. 

The hunger was here. 

Taako sat up, clinging close to Magnus. Davenport abandoned the cards he was holding and rushed to fly them through to the next universe. 

Lup dragged Barry to the couch next to Magnus and Taako, clinging to him as well. 

“Are you guys okay?” She asked. Taako nodded. They were all still weary about the regenerations. 

Lup was the first to say what everyone was thinking. 

“Merle’s gonna come back.” She sounded more like she was trying to convince them than stating a fact. 

The ship took off, rocking everyone aboard. Once it stabilized and they knew there were mere minutes before they reset. Taako and Lup let go of their respective boys and instead held their hands, and each others. The four sat there, holding hands and hoping for the best. 

And then they were in the starblaster, standing all together. Remnants from a bar fight before their first universe hop. Magnus had a black eye and Merle had a small cut above his head. He was also standing with everyone, safe and sound. 

Lup, Davenport, Lucretia, and Barry immediately rushed towards Merle, hugging him and crying. 

Taako wasn’t great with emotions, so he hung back. He’d give him a nice pat on the back when everyone else cleared out. 

But, before he could nonchalantly hold back, Magnus scooped Taako up into the bear hug he always did after a reset. 

But this wasn’t a normal reset. Merle had been dead for a year and Taako had just been holding Magnus’ hand a minute ago. There’s no reason he should be so thankful to see Taako. 

Magnus didn’t seem to realize this as he whispered. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill- kudos and comments mean the world to me! I'll apologize again since I haven't proofread the fic at all.


	6. Cycle 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work hard for the 3 of y'all that have this fic bookmarked but I'm gonna admit the farther the story progresses, the more self conscious I get about my writing.  
I really hope that this fic isn't terrible. It's the first long one that I actually see myself finishing.   
Anyway, sorry to start the chapter off with angst but it ends really sweet so hang in there <3

Magnus knocked on Taako’s door. 

“Taako? Is everything okay?”

Just moments ago, Taako had rushed out of the room the second Magnus released him from his bear hug. He was now locked in his bedroom, trying to catch his breath and figure out Magnus’ intentions.

“Go away!” He called, back pressed against the locked door. 

Magnus was quiet for a long moment. Taako listened carefully for footsteps but didn’t hear any. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Magnus sounded small and scared. 

Taako wanted to scream. He couldn’t believe how dense Magnus could be. He unlocked the door and yanked it open, facing Magnus. He glanced down the hall to make sure no one else was listening in and pulled Magnus into his room, closing the door. 

“Everyone else is still with Merle… I told them I’d check up on you…” Magnus explained, sitting on Taako’s bed, ready to listen. 

Taako stood, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his anger and find the right words. 

“Is it Merle?” Magnus asked, trying to catch Taako’s eye. 

Taako shook his head in disbelief. Magnus took that as a no.

“Was it… me?” He asked, voice unsteady. 

Taako didn’t answer. Magnus took that as a yes. 

“Is it because I didn’t ask to hug you? I’m sorry if that’s it… I can be better about it…” 

Taako scoffed, growing increasingly anxious. 

“Do you really not know what’s wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t! I don’t know what I did wrong so please tell me so I can fix it!” Magnus sounded like he was on the verge of tears. The feeling that stirred in Taako’s gut annoyed him even more. 

“Merle DIED, Magnus!” Taako yelled. “And you didn’t go check up on him before me! He was gone for a year and you go to hug me first!” 

Magnus was stunned into silence. Taako continued, trying to elicit some sort of reaction from Magnus so he could understand the situation. 

“I don’t understand! How am I supposed to feel?” Taako’s yelling faded into a teary whisper. “I’m so confused. I just don’t understand, Magnus.” 

Magnus stood up, slowly approaching Taako. 

“I’m sorry.” He started. “I’ve always gone to hug you first, it’s mostly habit now. I don’t know if I can stop…” 

He cautiously brushed his fingers against Taako’s hand. When Taako didn’t pull away, Magnus entwined their fingers. 

“I care about everyone here so much.” He continued. “But especially you, Taako. I care about you a lot.”

“Why?” Taako whispered. “Why me?”

Magnus smiled gently. “I don’t know what it’s like for elves, but for humans, 40 years is a long time….”

Taako tried to understand. He tried to calculate how many years that would feel like for an elf. His perception of time had been all messed up since they started their journey. 

Magnus continued. 

“Being with you for this long… and actively spending that time with you… It makes me feel differently than with everyone else.” He gently pulled Taako into a hug. “I really care about you. More than the others…”

Taako clung to Magnus’ shirt, trying to steady his breath. They were both close to tears.

“I’m sorry for snapping like that…” Taako said. “I’ve had a lot of confusing feelings lately and it’s really getting to me.”

He sniffed and pulled away from Magnus, rubbing his eyes. 

“We’re all gonna go out to dinner with Merle tonight… Do you wanna come?” 

“Sure,” Taako smiled. “But I get to order for you.”

“Lup, should we really be meddling?” Barry asked.

“Barold, trust me! My brother needs a little push. You can’t tell me that they aren’t super cute together.” Lup continued writing at her desk. 

Barry was sitting on her floor, leaning back against her bed. She demanded he participate in her matchmaking schemes. 

“I’m not gonna argue but… I don’t wanna say anything that’d make them uncomfortable.” 

“Good! Now, give me another line to use.” She looked away from her paper to look at Barry. 

“Uhm…” He took a minute to think, cheeks dusted pink. “How about… ‘I’ve seen your smile 14,626 times and I still wait eagerly to see it again’” He kept his eyes fixed on the ground. 

“14,626?” Lup asked.

“That’s how many days we’ve spent together. Roughly.” 

“You’re surprisingly romantic, Barry.” She said, turning back to write it down. 

He continued to worry if they were meddling too much. 

“And why couldn’t Magnus give this to me himself?” Taako asked, staring Barry down. 

“H-he… uhm.. he was too embarrassed.” Barry stuttered out. Lup had given him the job of delivering the fake love letter to Taako. 

“Did Lup put you up to this?” Taako saw through them immediately. 

“N-no!” Barry shoved the envelope in Taako’s hand. “Just read it! Anyone who writes a letter like this is making themselves very vulnerable. If I was Magnus, I’d want you to read it…” 

Taako stared at Barry for a long moment before smiling. “You’re right Barold!” 

As soon as Barry let out a sigh of relief, Taako continued. “In fact, I’ll go read it in front of him so he can see my reaction.”

“W-wait!” Barry started panicking. “If he gave it as a letter he probably doesn't wan-”

“Thank you for delivering this to me, Barold!” Taako called as he headed towards Magnus’ room. 

Barry forced a smile and a thumbs up before rushing back to Lup’s room. 

Luckily, Lup found the situation very amusing and instead of scolding Barry, she grabbed his wrist and ran to Magnus’ room to listen in. 

“Letter?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Taako said. “This totally real letter that you definitely wrote that Barry gave me.” 

“Alright…” Magnus said, unsure. 

“Oh, wow, it really looks like your handwriting! Lup did a good job on this one.”

“Or I wrote it myself.” 

Taako stared at him. “Seriously?”

Magnus shrugged. “Let’s see what it says.” 

Lup leaned into Barry so she could whisper without being heard by the others. “If he takes credit for it, I’m gonna lose it.” 

“In a good way or bad way?” Barry asked

“The goodest way.” 

Taako cleared his throat and started reading. “Dearest Taako... “ He paused to give Magnus a look. Magnus waved for him to continue. “Despite your nonchalant demeanor and your stubbornness, I still choose you. And I will always choose you.”

“So far so good.” Magnus nodded. 

Taako continued. “Everyday with you feels like dancing to my favorite song. It can be tiresome and it can be messy, but I enjoy every second of it. You’re a song I’ll never get tired of.” Taako made a fake gagging noise. Magnus laughed. 

“It’s true, though!” He said. Taako stuck out his tongue and continued.” 

“Blah blah blah, mushy bullshit… Have you been counting the days?” He asked. 

“Uhm… Not since the beginning but… nevermind.” He shook his head. Taako was suddenly intrigued. 

“No, sweetheart, finish your thought. Something you’d like to share with the class?”

Magnus sighed. “Remember when we went out to eat? The day you agreed to be my friend? First day of cycle 13?” 

Taako nodded, suspicious. 

Magnus pulled open a desk drawer and got out a pad. 

“We’ve been friends for 9,878 days…” 

“Oh my god, you absolute dork! You counted??” 

“It meant a lot to me!” Magnus laughed. “I didn’t think it’d last this long consecutively but once I started counting I didn’t wanna stop.” 

Lup clung to Barry, shaking him. She was rooting for Magnus. 

“So, did you write this garbage?” Taako asked.

“Who knows.” Magnus said. “Everything in it sounds pretty true. Do you want it to have been written by me?”

“Can you even read?” Taako asked, earning himself a shove. He placed the letter down. “You keep it, then. I don’t wanna hold onto it in case it’s fake.”

“Fair enough.” Magnus said.

Hearing footsteps toward the door, Lup dragged Barry up and tried to drag him back towards her room, only to crash into Lucretia and stumble back. Lup landed right in front of Magnus’ door which opened to reveal a smiling Taako. His smile quickly faded, seeing Lup in a suspicious position. 

“It was you.” He said, brushing past her to his room. 

“Taako, wait!” She said, trying to get up before he could leave. Barry was busy helping Lucretia pick up the papers she dropped. She looked teary- eyed and small. Lup sighed and picked up some scattered papers. 

She handed them to Lucretia. “I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you hurt?” Lucretia shook her head, took the papers and retreated to her room. 

“Barry, I just remembered I have to talk to Lucretia about something. Will you make sure Taako’s okay?” 

She rushed towards Lucretia’s room, barely acknowledging Barry’s panicked “Me??”

She knocked twice before entering Lucretia’s room. She had rearranged it. Her desk was now in the far corner and her bed was closer to the door. It was a bit weird for Lup. 

“Hey.” She said, approaching the desk. “Can we talk?”

“I suppose.” Lucretia didn’t look up from her work. 

“I know things have been weird between us… I definitely could have handled everything much better than I did. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward. I feel like I may have accidentally outcasted you… I’m really sorry and I just want things to go back to how it was when we first started.” 

“I still have feelings for you.” Lucretia said, clear as day. 

Lup sighed. “I’m sorry. I don’t have those feelings for you anymore. But I still care about you so much.”

“Correction,” Lucretia said. “You never had those feelings for me. You didn’t love me.”

“I did!” Lup put her hand down on Lucretia’s work so she’d stop looking at it. “I do.”

“Not the same way.” Lucretia sighed. “If you wanna be friends again, I respect that and I’ll think about it. But you can’t play with someone’s feelings and expect it to go back to normal whenever you want. You may have been able to get over it instantly but it’s not like that for me.”

Lup was taken aback. She was trying to extend a peace offering. She was trying to make things right. 

“If you don’t mind,” Lucretia said. “I have work to do. I’ll think about what you said and we’ll talk some other time.” 

“You think I’m like a song, Barold?” Taako teased. Barry tried to do what Lup said and check up on Taako. He was acting just fine, getting the whole story out of Barry and teasing him mercilessly for writing a love letter to Taako. 

“Yea, sure, Taako. You’re like a melody.” 

“I bet you wrote all this about Lup, huh?”

Barry went silent. 

“Oh my god.” Taako said.”You totally did! Barold, thats disgusting but also real cute!” 

Barry turned red. “It’s not like that! I just like her- like spending time with her!!”

Taako continued to tease Barold, unaware of the two crying girls in the next rooms over.

On one particularly rainy night, Taako was laying across Magnus on his bedroom floor. They’d turned the floor into a nest of pillows and blankets. They’d been like this all day, lounging and joking. When the rain got harder and the windows got darker, a somber tone had flooded the room. It was getting too serious- to intimate- for the two to confront. 

It was late and after a hushed discussion about how Merle didn’t parley yet this cycle, Magnus got up, sliding Taako off of him. 

“I think it’s time I head to bed.” He said.

Taako stood up to hug him goodnight. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mags.” 

Just then, a clap of thunder shook the ship. Magnus’ grasp on Taako got a bit tighter and the hug lasted a few seconds longer than usual. 

Magnus then turned to leave but as he opened the door, Taako grabbed onto the back of his shirt. 

“Magnus…” He said softly. “Do you wanna stay here tonight?” 

Magnus slowly closed the door. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, of course. I wanna hang out with you more and I don’t wanna wait til tomorrow.” 

Soon, they were snuggled into the blanket nest on the ground, listening to the rain. 

Another clap of thunder and Magnus clung tightly to Taako from behind. Taako’s suspicions were confirmed. 

“Hey, Magnus?” he twisted to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “Mags? Are you afraid of thunder?” 

“I know it’s stupid.” Magnus said into Taako’s shirt.”I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, my guy. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I’m also afraid of spiders… Kind of hard to believe, right?” Magnus tried to laugh but he was still shaking. 

Taako wrenched Magnus off of him and repositioned them so Magnus could lay with his head in Taako’s lap. He kept playing with Magnus’ hair, gently trying to lure him to sleep. 

But the thunder was merciless and kept him awake. 

“Okay,” Taako said. “If you could be anything in the world what would you be?” 

“You first.” Magnus said. 

“I’d probably start my own cooking show. This face and my food are both too extravagant to keep from the world. Your turn.” 

Magnus sighed “It’s stupid.” 

“Stop saying that and tell me, you big baby.” 

Magnus looked up at Taako. “I’d wanna be a hero.”

Taako smiled at him. “That is stupid.” He laughed, smoothing Magnus’ hair. “Because you already are one.” 

The thunder woke Lup up. Her first instinct was to check if Lucretia was awake, but that ship had sailed long ago. She opted to peek in on her brother, only to find him and Magnus cuddling on the floor. 

“Oh! Sorry!” She said, backing out, grinning. 

“Get back in here!” Taako demanded. She slipped back in. 

“We’re having a sleepover.” Magnus told her. “Do you wanna join?”

“It doesn’t look like you’re doing much sleeping.” She sat in the nest anyway.

“Maggie’s afraid of thunder.” Taako explained. 

“Oh, Maggie!” She said, laying down. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of! I have claustrophobia! Taako’s a bit germaphobic. Everyone has their stuff.”

“I’m not!” Taako protested. “Keeping a sanitary kitchen doesn’t mean i’m germaphobic it means I don’t want people to get sick from my food!” 

The door burst open, Barry and Lucretia standing worried. 

“Taako, Lup’s missing!” Barry said, panicked. 

His eyes landed on her immediately and he turned red. “O-oh…False alarm.” 

The room was quiet for a moment before Magnus spoke up. 

“Wanna join our sleepover?” 

Everyone brought their pillows and blankets and piled into Taako’s room. Merle braided flowers into everyone’s hair and Lucretia recited stories she loved as a little girl. Lup fell asleep on Barry who seemed to hold his breath, trying to stay still. Davenport sat cross legged on Taako’s bed, next to Merle, attempting to learn how to braid flowers into Merle’s beard. Taako and Magnus curl up next to each other, listening to Lucretia’s stories. 

Once Magnus falls asleep, everyone else begins to follow in suit. And finally, everything feels okay. Taako is surrounded by his friends and family and everything is okay. 

Everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not proofread beyond autocorrect I'm sure I could have made it better. If anyone is ever interested in being a proof reader hmu!
> 
> Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated I need the validation :')


	7. Cycle 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw for sexual harassment!! Nothing explicit though, everyone's safe!   
Sorry for taking so long to upload, I'm getting over mad writer's block!!

Cycle 47 was a big one for the Starblaster’s crew. The highlight for Taako was watching his sister realize she was in love with their resident nerdlord. 

Barry and Lup had fallen in love. Taako had never seen Lup look at anyone the way she looks at Barry. Despite his teasing, Taako was happy for her. He was also hopeful that now she’d stop pressuring him and Magnus. 

Magnus, however, gained a fish friend during the last cycle. Magnus sang gently to the fish, not noticing Taako listening from the doorway. 

Ever since the night of the sleepover a dozen cycles ago, Magnus and Taako had frequently passed out in each others’ rooms. It soon felt unnatural to sleep alone. In fact, it felt unnatural for them to be apart at all. They were often teasing and bantering, but even when they weren’t- even when they were perfectly silent- they seemed to always want to be in the other’s presence. Taako hadn’t ever really had a best friend, other than his sister. But he figured this is probably what it felt like. 

When Magnus finished his song, he took a breath and smiled happily at his fish. Taako applauded. 

“Bravo, Mango, your voice is almost as beautiful as your face.” 

Magnus stood up, flustered, not sure if he should thank Taako or shove him. Before he can decide, Lup appears next to Taako.

“Mango, Koko,” She greets. “Would you care to accompany Barold and I on a double date tonight?

“I’m down.” Taako said. “What do you think, Mags?”

Magnus seemed surprised by Taako’s eagerness to join them. He tried not to think so hard about it. 

“Yeah, sure… Where are we going?”

Lup winked. “That’s a surprise.” 

Magnus and Taako made worried eye contact as Lup skipped out of the room. 

“Bring a coat!” She calls. “We’re leaving at 5!” 

This cycle was cold but populated. It seemed to be an eternal winter. However, there were many warm shops and houses. Lup lead them through the town, her 3 victims following in suit. 

“I don’t know what she has planned either.” Barry whispered, amused.

“Do you think she finally snapped and is gonna kill us all?” Magnus asked.

“Lulu!” Taako called. “Magnus discovered our plan! Quick, throw me a shovel!” Taako called, with a smirk. 

Lup rolled her eyes but Taako found the split second of terror on Barry and Magnus’ faces very amusing. 

They approached a lake, frozen over. Lup presented the three boys with skates. Barry and Magnus froze, but Taako was delighted.

“Oh, hell yeah!” He said, taking a pair of skates and working quickly to get them on. 

“Oh- No-I can’t- I’m not-” Magnus stuttered. Next to him, Barry seemed to recognize he’d eventually succumb to Lup’s wishes no matter what he said and put on the skates. 

Lup stared down Magnus, who was not looking forward to embarrassing himself on this date. He always felt too big and awkward to learn how to skate. 

“It’s okay,” Lup whispered. “Taako’s a very good teacher and you’ll get to hold his hand.”

Magnus swallowed and nodded, accepting his fate and putting on the skates as well.  
Barry stumbled over to Lup, grabbing onto her for support. She giggled and helped him over to the lake. She turned to give Magnus a wink and skated away, pulling Barry with her. Magnus watched as she skated backwards, dragging Barry who was struggling just to keep his balance. 

Taako offered Magnus his hand. “You’ve never skated before, have you?”

“That obvious?” Magnus smiled sheepishly and took Taako’s hand, letting him lead Magnus to the ice. Other couples and kids were gliding around the lake. 

“Don’t hit your head.” Taako said. “If you’re gonna fall, take a knee, okay?” 

Magnus nodded, struggling to steady himself. Taako seemed steadier than Magnus could even imagine on ice. He held Magnus’ hands, helping to steady him. When Magnus got the hang of standing on the ice, Taako moved to his side to show him how to move. 

“Push out and back.” He explained. “Like this.” 

He let go of Magnus’ hand to skate a few feet ahead, glide through a turn and skate back to Magnus. Magnus watched, absolutely captivated by Taako’s smooth movements. 

“Now, you try.” Taako instructed, taking Magnus’ hand. 

He almost immediately wiped out. Taako resteadied him and told him to try again. Magnus took a breath and tried to move his feet like he watched Taako do. He managed to get himself going, Taako moving to stay next to him. When his velocity reached past a comfortable point, he stopped pushing and let himself glide for a bit. The cold wind hitting his face and the feeling of sliding across the ice felt freeing. Magnus smiled, taking the moment in. 

“You’re a natural.” Taako said as they came to a stop. He pointed to Barry, who was attempting to skate next to Lup, but looked more like he was walking on a tightrope than skating. “This isn’t the first time she’s tried to teach him and he’s still barely able to stay up.” 

Magnus let Taako’s praise wash over him. Then, Taako pulled him along to continue skating. They did a few laps around the lake, Taako giving Magnus extra pointers. Magnus was finally beginning to feel confident until he suddenly felt his foot slip too far forward. Luckily, he managed to avoid hitting his head. Unluckily, since they were holding hands, he took Taako down with him. Magnus started sputtering apologies only to find Taako leaning on his chest, laughing.

“What was that for, ya big doof?” He asked, gazing fondly at Magnus. 

“Remember when you put hot sauce in my coffee after I said I didn’t put hot sauce on every single thing i ate?”   
“Yeah, and then you drank it all to spite me but actually just ended up proving my point?” Taako stood back up, offering a hand to Magnus. 

When they were both upright, a bright red blur seemed to zoom past them. Barry slowly shuffled over to them, left to fend for himself. 

“Lup’s doing a few laps by herself.” Barry used Magnus to stop himself, casually hanging onto his arm as not to fall. 

Taako watched carefully for Lup, who was going around the lake as fast as she could without crashing. When she was a few yards back, he began pushing off the ice as hard as he could. By the time she caught up to him, Taako had gotten to the same speed as her and together they raced around the lake. 

“They’re insane…” Barry breathed. Magnus laughed in agreement, staring at how fast and nimble they both looked. Magnus found himself admiring how capable Taako was. If he were a different kind of person, Magnus might be jealous. But, instead, he’s just admiring. 

By the time the twins were tired out, Barry and Magnus managed to shuffle-skate back to where they left their shoes. Taako and Lup all but collapsed the moment they stepped off the ice. 

“Fuck…” Lup said, huffing. 

“It’s time for a nap.” Taako declared, crawling towards Magnus to put his head in his lap. Magnus patted his hair. 

“Not quite, Taako.” Lup said. “We have another destination once.” 

The thought of this seemed to re-energize Lup. She popped up, quickly shedding her skates and working to lace her boots. Taako groaned and pulled himself up to sit next to Magnus. 

Once everyone was ready, Lup lead them back into town. Taako picked up on Lup’s body language. The way she walked and bounced her shoulders slightly. They way she had a mischievous half-grin. She always did this before she went out with Magnus. 

“Oh no…” Taako said, recognizing the situation. “Lup, you know I don’t wanna do this.” 

“Just this once, Ko? Please?” Lup pleaded. Taako huffed and muttered something. 

Sure enough, Lup lead them into a club. They were going clubbing. Taako hated this. 

Of course, the first stop was the bar. Lup ordered a round of shots. 

“Is this necessary?” Taako asked being handed a small glass. 

“Don’t be baby.” She said, knocking hers back. 

“Same time?” Magnus asked Taako. He nodded and they took their shots together. It burned going down Taako’s throat. He was so focused on not cringing that he almost didn’t notice Lup taking Barry’s shot. 

Almost. 

“Oh so Barold doesn’t have to take one but I do?” 

“Taako, let’s dance!” She countered, dragging him off his barstool. 

Magnus and Barry watched them merge into the crowd. Magnus ordered himself a drink.

“So, you and Lup, huh?” He asked. 

“Ah! Yeah! I really can’t believe it either but… I guess 50 years can really change things, huh?”

“Yeah…” Magnus sipped his drink. 

“I haven’t gotten a chance to ask you, since Taako’s always around but… What’s the deal with you two?”

“We’re friends.” Magnus said carefully. That much was true. They were friends.

“But you’re on a date?” Barry asked. “Listen, I know it’s none of my business but Lup is set on interfering. I just thought I’d ask what’s really going on.” 

“Well, this isn’t really a date…” Magnus said, feeling antsy. He slammed the rest of his drink and ordered another. 

“Magnus, you and Taako have been doing the exact same things as Lup and I. It’s a date.”

Magnus made himself busy downing another drink. 

“I’m sorry for prying.” Barry said. “I just know how difficult it is to even admit to yourself you like another crew member. There’s so much at stake.”

Lup and Taako emerged from the crowd. Lup ordered a few shots for Taako and a cocktail for herself. Taako eagerly slammed two in succession, already glancing back towards the dance floor. Magnus stole one of Taako’s shots. Taako was probably a lightweight and Magnus didn’t want him to get hurt. 

“Koko is a huge liar, by the way.” Lup said, sipping. “He’s having a lot of fun.”

Taako scoffed. “Clubbing is admittedly better than just going to a bar. So come back and dance with me before I get bored and leave.”

“Let me take a drink break!” Lup whined. “Take Magnus with you!”

“Fine.” Taako grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Magnus stumbled a bit but regained his balance by the time they found a break in the crowd to dance.

Magnus watches as the shots catch up with Taako and he gets looser and giddy. They don’t touch while they’re dancing. Magnus makes sure to leave some space due to their intoxication. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt. He didn’t wanna mess up. 

But because of this space, Taako seemed unattended. A taller tiefling, leaned against Taako, whispering something into his ear, his hands placed on Taako’s hips. Magnus knew Taako was more than capable of handling himself. But for some reason, his blood boils and he rushes into action. He shoved the tiefling back with one arm and pulled Taako to his chest with the other.

“Kindly, don’t fucking touch my boyfriend.” He spit through gritted teeth. 

The tiefling put his hands up. “My apologies, I didn’t realize.” They gave Taako another look over and disappeared into the crowd. 

Taako can tell Magnus is still fuming. 

“Hey, boyfriend, it’s okay. They’re gone now.” Taako strokes his arm, smiling up at him. 

“Sorry for lying… It just really bothered me how he touched you like that.” 

“And I appreciate it.” Taako said. “But I adore the stupid smile you always have and I want it back. It’s weird to see you frown.” 

Magnus stood shocked for a moment before laughing. Taako buried his head in his chest. 

“There it is.” 

When Taako was too tired out, he sat at the bar casually sipping a drink while Magnus and Lup seemed to down as much alcohol as possible before Barry cut them off. Barry didn’t drink and it was a crime against god for the boy to dance. That didn’t stop Lup from trying to teach him though.

Within 10 minutes of watching Lup and Magnus binge drink, Barry called it and they all headed back home. 

Magnus insisted he piggy backed Taako home, despite Barry’s pleas to not do anything dangerous. 

Before he knew it, Lup was on his back challenging them to a race. 

“What’re ya, scared, Mango?” She slurred. 

“Lup, I will stop moving if we race and we will lose. Stop challenging them.” 

“Yea, see your boyfriends the coward! Leave mine alone!” Taako drunkenly yelled.

“Boyfriend??” Lup gasped, almost falling off Barry. 

“He called me his boyfriend to scare away a creepy tiefling. He’s the best.” Taako hugged around Magnus’ neck. 

“Did someone harass you??” Barry asked concerned, “You should have told us.” 

“Magnus was watching out for me! It’s all groovy!” Magnus was staying surprisingly quiet this whole time. And stayed quiet for the rest of the walk home. Lup shared a drunken, concerned glance with Barry. Barry nodded, wordlessly promising Lup he’d keep an eye on Magnus.

When they got home, Taako had sobered up some. His last drink was leisurely sipped. Magnus, however, was not doing so well, having knocked back a disgusting amount of alcohol in a terrifyingly short time. 

“Maggie. You okay?” Taako asked, sliding off his back. Magnus nodded, swaying. “Shit, okay, I’m gonna get him to bed. Barry? You’ve got Lup?”

“Yup! Thanks for joining us, I know Lup was really looking forward to it.” Barry waved a goodnight as Taako brought Magnus to his room. 

He draped Magnus’ arm across his shoulders to help steady him. The trip to his bedroom was just a few feet but seemed extremely difficult at the moment. Magnus was muttering something. Taako shushed him. He managed to push the door open and lead Magnus to bed. He helped Magnus lay on his side and tucked him in. 

He was about to crawl in next to him when Magnus started talking again. 

“..ve you…” He muttered

“What was that, Bubbula?” Taako asked, amused. 

His amusement quickly faded to terror as Magnus repeated what he had slurred. 

“I love you.”

He managed to look up at Taako with a dazed, pained expression. 

Taako forces a smile. “I love you too, buddy. I’m glad you forced me to be your friend.” 

He slipped out of Magnus’ room. Hopefully acting oblivious would spare Magnus’ some embarrassment if he remembered in the morning. Taako really hoped he wouldn’t. 

Barry had gone to his room what felt like ages ago. Lup was surprised when the door cracked open. She sat up, expecting to be greeting her boyfriend or brother or even Magnus.

She didn’t expect it to be Lucretia. 

“Hey…” Lup said, wondering if she was hallucinating. 

“Hi.” Lucretia said. “I just… really need to talk to you.”

Lup scooted over gesturing for Lucretia to sit down. She sat, thankful the room was dark enough to hide her face. 

“I’m sorry.” Lucretia said. “About refusing to be your friend. I just wanted to say I’m sorry and that I’m really genuinely happy for you and Barry.” 

“Thank you…” Lup said, trying to process it. “I really am sorry for hurting you, Lucretia. I really miss being your friend.”

“I appreciate it. I also miss being friends. Can we please start again?”

“I’d like that.” Lup smiled.

Taako didn’t get a wink of sleep. Partially because he’d grown so accustomed to sleeping with someone but partially because he was worrying about what Magnus had said. He got out of bed and into the shower, figuring he should just start his day.

By the time he was done, Barry and Lup were awake in the living area. He joined them, hoping to avoid being alone with Magnus.

His anxiety wore off as he talked with Lup and Barry. He had almost forgotten about the whole situation until Magnus shuffled in, hair messy and smile gone. 

“Hey, Taako?” Taako refused to make eye contact. “Can I talk to you alone for a minute?” 

Taako’s stomach dropped and his head spun. He blocked out Lup’s teasing “Ooooo!” And stood up wordlessly, following Magnus. He lead Taako to his room, closing the door behind them and smoothing out his hair. 

“About what I said last night… I’m sorry about that. That was… kind of a big thing.” Magnus admitted, trying to catch Taako’s gaze. “But, I meant it.”

“Yeah, sure, bud,” Taako said. “Me too, I meant what I said.” 

“No.” Magnus was assertive enough that Taako finally looked up and made eye contact. “Taako. I love you.” 

Taako felt like throwing up. He didn’t want to do this. Not now. 

“Can we talk about this later?” Taako asked.

Magnus was obviously dejected, but kept up his signature smile. 

“Yeah, of course.” He said. “Take as long as you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday was yesterday PLLLEEEAASSEE Validate me by leaving Kudos and nice comments!!!


	8. Cycle 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my girlfriend into taz and listened to all of it with her which is cute but we just got to the stolen century and I'm realizing how much I misunderstood the premise and rules of the arc. I don't know how much transferred over to the fic so if any of it is canonically incorrect I'm so sorry please be nice to me

The last two cycles felt different. It seemed the Starblaster crew was growing distant. Merle had died early in, due to Parlay. Davenport was less lively without Merle around. Lucretia seemed to tiptoe around Barry and Lup.

And Taako and Magnus had barely spoken.

After the night of their double date, Taako avoided Magnus like the plague. And Magnus cursed himself for ruining it all. He figured the best thing to do was gove Taako space. 

When he told this to Lup, she threw a fit. She’d been waiting for one of them to confess and it wasn't supposed to go like this. She tried talking to Taako who refused to admit anything was wrong, but he began avoiding her to a degree as well. 

Taako had actually found the light last cycle and this cycle. As soon as they landed, he disappeared for days at a time to search for it. When he was home, he spent most of his time in the kitchen or his room. 

Since the light had already been found, Taako made up some excuse to disappear into a nearby town. Lup cornered Magnus.

“I’m sick of this.” She declared. “You need to talk to him. You two have thrown off the balance of the whole ship. We need your naive, oblivious energy back to lift everyone's spirits.” 

“I wanna give him space…” Magnus said, kicking at the ground. “I told him to take all the time he needs.

“It’s been two years, Magnus. And I know time is different for all of us but he's had enough. You need to open a line of communication.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement as the door opened and Taako walked back in. Magnus got to his feet.

“Taako,” he said, stepping in the way so Taako would have to stop, “Can we please talk?”

“Sorry, dear,” Taako said, stepping around Magnus. “I have to tell Lucy about the cool stuff I found before I forget. Rain check, though!” 

He gave Magnus a fake smile and continued towards Lucretia’s room.

“Okay…” Magnus said. “Whenever you’re available…”

“Really?” Lup asked. “You’re gonna let him get away with that?” 

Magnus shrugged, looking to the ground. “I messed up, Lup. All I can do is wait for him to be ready to talk.” 

Taako spends about 15 minutes telling Lucretia useless information about this world. She still writes it all down, acting genuinely interested. Taako has felt closer to her these past 2 cycles. She didn’t pry or ask about his personal life. Instead, they made small talk about whatever world they were in, both avoiding confronting their feelings. They were two very compatible people. 

When Taako returned to his room, Lup was sitting in his bed waiting for him. He sighed, just wanting to lay down. 

“Sorry, Lulu, I’m going back out. I just stopped in to change into a warmer shirt.” He shuffled through his wardrobe, refusing to look at his sister.

“Taako, we need to talk.” 

“Lu, I really don’t want to.”

“Why are you torturing him? He likes you, Taako, why are you doing this?” 

“I know, okay?!” he snapped. “I feel awful about it! This is the last thing I wanted!”

“Then talk to him!” Lup sprung to her feet, yelling back at her brother. “It’s Magnus! Tell him you just want to be friends and he’ll understand!” 

Taako fell silent. Lup studied his body language.

“Oh…” She said. “You like him back.” 

Taako glared at her as he left the room. She walked after him.

“I know you’re scared of getting hurt,” She yelled down the hall. “But can you stop and think about how badly you’re hurting other people!?” 

Magnus, still in the living area by the starblaster entrance, was startled by Lup’s yelling. He looked in that direction only for Taako to accidentally crash into him. Taako stumbled back, startled, and Magnus could see tears in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Taako pushed past him and out the door.

No one saw him for a month. 

A week after Taako came back, he was laying in bed on another sleepless night. He really tried to shut off his brain and sleep but thunder rolled outside his window and he couldn't help the anxiety creeping up his spine. 

For every second of the past month, all Taako could think about was Magnus. His bright eyes, his warm, safe arms, his booming laugh… It overwhelmed Taako just how much he adored every little thing about Magnus. 

Including his fear of thunder. 

Somehow, while lost in thought, Taako ended up in front of Magnus’ door. He was about to head back to his own room when he heard another crash of thunder followed by a familiar gasp. 

Without a word, Taako opened the door, Magnus’ attention quickly drawn. He walked over to the bed and sat down in silence. He could feel Magnus tremble slightly, anticipating the next crash.

After a few beats of silence, Magnus can’t take it anymore.

“Why ar-“ 

“The thunder.” Taako interrupts. “I know you’re scared and… I didn’t want you to be all alone.” 

Magnus nodded, sliding over to give Taako more room. Taako laid down next to Magnus, back to back. 

After another bought of silence paired with rain, thunder rolled through again, causing Magnus to flinch. When he calmed down again, Taako said something. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. Magnus pushed himself up on his elbows to listen. “I shouldn't have avoided you.”

“I shouldn’t have-“ Magnus started before Taako shushed him. 

“No, I’m glad you did… will you… tell me again?” He whispered. The rain seemed so far away from them now.

“That I love you?” Magnus whispered back

“Yeah.” 

“Taako… I love you. I really, really love you.” his hand was hovering right above Taako’s back, debating with himself what the proper boundaries in a situation like this. 

“I think...” Taako said, shifting to meet Magnus’ touch. “I think I love you too. And I should have said so from the start but what if we really do this and then…. then what if you leave?”

“Taako…” Magnus fully wrapped his arms around the elf. “50 years is over half a human lifetime. I’ve invested so much time in you, Taako, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

Taako let the tears he’s been holding back fall. He turned to bury his head in Magnus’ chest. 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Magnus kissed Taako’s forehead, drawing lines up and down his back until they both fell asleep.

Taako was startled awake by a crash in the kitchen. Magnus tightened his grip on Taako, shaken by the sudden noise. 

“I’ll go check it out,” Taako whispered, untangling himself from Magnus.

“No,” Magnus insisted, catching Taako’s wrist. “Let me come with you.”

“Mags, I can handle it!” 

“I know. But things are easier when we’re together and…” he looked to the floor. “In case it is something very bad, I don’t wanna lose you….”

Taako rolled his eyes. 

“No need to be dramatic.” He sighed. “But if you really wanna come then come on.”

They tiptoed out the door towards the kitchen. When they reached the door frame, they saw a jar smashed on the floor. Anyone on the ship would clean it up, or at least stick around. Taako concluded it was either gravity or…

He walked over to the jar, leaving Magnus in the doorway. It didn’t look like it was thrown, just knocked over. Taako looked at the counter closest to see the window open. Someone must have left it open. The wind from the storm was pretty bad. Maybe it knocked over the jar.

He turns to tell Magnus but freezes, seeing a masked figure behind Magnus, brandishing a knife. Taako’s body moved on its own as he dove in between the two, Magnus clueless to the situation. He turned, to follow Taako’s sudden movement, watching as the knife disappeared into the elf. The perpetrator ran as Taako fell to the ground with a groan. Magnus wanted to follow. To kill whoever did this to his beloved Taako. 

Instead, Magnus let the criminal slip back out the window as Magnus dropped to Taako’s side. 

He yells for help, hoping to wake someone- anyone- who knew what to do. Merle had already died this cycle and Magnus’ mind raced for alternatives.

“Fuckin’ ow…” Taako mumbled, pressing his hands to his wound, unsuccessful in stopping the blood flow. 

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay, Taako, just hang on!” Magnus yelled, breathing heavily.

“Mmkay…” Taako mumbled, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

“No, no, no,” Magnus changed through tears. “Don’t close your eyes, please, focus on me and stay awake.”

He could see Magnus, covered in blood, saying more. But he couldn’t hear it. Taako smiled and tried to laugh. This wasn’t so bad, Magnus was finally quiet. But why was he crying? Taako saw Lup rush to his side. Her frantic yelling was also muted. Taako tried to smile and say something witty, but as he blinked his vision faded until there was nothing left. 

He didn’t remember anything after that.

When he opens his eyes again, he’s standing in the starblaster. Before he can get his bearings, he’s enveloped in a tight hug. Tighter than normal. Magnus is desperately holding onto him.

“Please, don’t ever die again,” Magnus breathed. “These past few months sucked.”

Taako blinked, seeing Lup and the others standing behind Magnus, relieved. He realizes what happened. 

“I’m sorry…” Taako said. “It was selfish but I’d rather me than you.”

“Why?” Magnus asked, tearing up. “Why’d you sacrifice yourself for me, Taako? If I hadn’t gone with you, maybe he would have left without hurting anyone… I should have been paying more attention, I should have protected you. I should have-“

Magnus’ train of self doubt was interrupted by Taako pulling him down to his height, and kissing Magnus hard. 

“Please,” Taako asked, smiling through tears. “Just shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'm sorry that updates are so spread out lately but I've been at a bit of a block with the fic... I have one more chapter after this completed but I think that I need to write some later chapters before continuing the stolen century chain. Thank y'all for being patient with me and as always kudos and comments are always appreciated <333


End file.
